Twisted twilight
by pokiepokeyou7
Summary: Everyone is human, Edward is the new kid from Ohio. OOC and AU. my first fanfic. being continued :D
1. Moving in

I looked at my cell phone. 4:15 PM. "This plane ride is going to take longer than I thought," the flight attendants are getting frustrated with all of the questions I'm asking. It is kind of sad that I'm using my boredom to annoy strangers. The people around me asked for different seats, because I keep tapping on the window. Its not my fault I'm nervous to see Anthony, my dad. Though I would never call him by his name in front of him. I'm coming to live with him until graduation. My mom wanted me to graduate at a high school that has more than 5 teachers. Even though moving from my little town Oakwood, in Ohio. There's only about 600 people who live there. I can remember forks from my childhood. It's very green and small, which I'm used to. I spent my summer breaks here until I was 10. My mom decided it would be best for me not see him, because I would never want to leave. I always thought she was jealous of how much I loved my father. I mean, I loved my mom too, its just that he got me more. I don't know what the people of forks will think of me. What if I don't make any friends? What if I'm ignored like I am back home. Maybe ill just watch the movie they're playing until the 2 more hours of this flight is up.

* * *

Finally. I got my bags from over my seat and fled the plane. I was looking for dad from the escalator. He's not exactly hard to miss. Tall, brown messy hair, always a huge smile on his face. I spotted him started walking over to him.

"Hey dad." I said excitedly. People looked at me like I was shouting unknown words. What? Was I not aloud to be excited in seeing my dad. I mean it has been 7 years.

"Hey Edward" He said just as excited as I was "You've grown so much"

"I can see you Haven't changed much dad, I was almost afraid I wouldn't of recognized you when I got off the plane." We stared at each other for a brief moment, and then he started to grab my bags.

"Now dad I wouldn't want you to sprain something" I quickly took the bags from him.

"Ha-ha, I see you haven't lost your sense of humor." he said in the fatherly voice I love.

"They're not even heavy, don't worry." I gave a sideways smile as I said it.

We've been driving for over an hour in silence. At least we're close. I can see houses and shops coming off of the main road. "Well I can see forks is still as green as it used to be," I said to break the silence.

"No. It's greener." We both laughed.

Finally he stopped in front of his house. It had a home-like feeling to it. Green grass stretched across the yard, with one big tree in the middle. I could see not that much has changed.  
I carried my bags inside and he showed me the room I would be staying in. It was the same little room I stayed in over my summers, but it had a different feeling to it. There was now a full-sized bed in the middle , and a desk with a computer that looked older than me on it. The Rocking chair and book case from my childhood was still in the corner. I unpacked my bags and went down stairs.

The kitchen and living room looked a lot different from when I was ten "Hey dad, I like what you've done with the place."

"Yeah, after Liz told me you weren't aloud to come and see me, I thought it was time for a change. "He made sure to emphasize moms name.

"Well it's Different I suppose."He repainted cabinets and both of the rooms. The kitchen was now yellow, and the living room was blue.

"hey Edward, I thought that you would need a car to get around" he paused for a second, "I've been looking for a while, and you said you like trucks so"

"You got me a car?" My expression lit up ⌠Well its not new, but it runs great I promise"

"Wow" I laughed "where is it?" my face got more serious. "My friend Charlie is bringing it over tonight. His son likes fixing cars, so it should run great." Charlie...oooh I remember him, he used to take my dad fishing with him and Billy and I would stay with his son jasper. "I remember Charlie dad, you used to go fishing with him and Billy. How are they?"

"Well, Charlie is fine, and he's still the police chief." he smiled "His kids came back to live with him. After Renee passed."

"When did this happen?" I asked

"It was around two summers ago, she got in a car accident." He sighed.

"What about Billy?"

"Well, he's in a wheelchair now." he sighed again "because of his diabetes."

"and his son Jacob?" I didn't really remember Jacob back then because he was younger than me, but whenever jasper came during the summers like I did, we would all play together at his house, because its was the biggest and there was a beach.  
"He's growing up strong."

"that's good. So when will Charlie be here?" "I invited him for dinner so-" He checked his watch "Anytime now."

I went up stairs to the bathroom and washed my face. My eyes were darker green today, which meant I was tired. I splashed cold water a few times. And I dried my face. I heard a knock at the door so I went to the stairs.

When I went down the stairs I could hear Anthony talking. "Charlie its nice to see you, how's it been?" i stayed at the bottom of the stairs.

"Same old, Same old." That must have been Charlie "I see you brought Jasper" Awesome.

"Well Jasper came because he wanted to explain the flaws the car has, and when he heard Edward was going to be here tonight, he decided he should catch up on old times"

I smiled and enterd the living room.i smiled at charlie and said hello. Then me and Jasper gave eachother a Look

"hey dad, can me and Jasper go to my room to catch up"  
"Well , its up to him"  
i looked at jasper  
"duh of course i'll go." we laughed and i started heading up stairs with him one step behind me.


	2. Catching up on old times

**Dont worry, Bella will be in the next chapter.. i know i know. such a long wait :D**

**this is my first fanfic ever. so its kidna bad**

* * *

We went into my room and i flopped down on my bed. He sat Indian style on the floor resting his arms on my bed. 

"So what have you been doing for the last 7 years?" i asked sarcastically. We both laughed.

"Well i kept coming back every summer, and when you were'nt there i just hung out with jacob. hes still pretty cool. he's getting tall though."he said this with a smile "we should all go to first beach and hang out again. like old times"

" That would be fun, i missed hanging out wiht you, people in Ohio just aren't as friendly."i smiled. "so what else is new?"

"Hmm... OH. I have a girlfriend. her name is Alice Cullen. Do you remember her?" jasper said excittedly. i shook my head.

"OOH. Well you'll meet her on monday." I had almost forgotten it was saturday. "you can meet my sister too."

"When did you get a sister?"i looked confused.

"When i was 11, my mom adopted her. She used to be a Family friend, and aftrer her parents died, Renee couldnt help but take her in. She's always felt like a sister." he gave a sad smile.

"What grade is she in?"i said. i hope shes in mine. Hopefully she'll have some of my classes and i wont be alone at school.

"Shes a junior like you.Her name is Isabella, bella for short , i think she perfers it."he coughed "and shes really smart too, smarter than you maybe" i punched him in the arm

"ok-ok lets take a look at the truck now."

me and him went down stairs and the doorbell rang, Anthony and Charlie started ot get up, but i beat them to the door.

i opened it to find a tall jock-ish looking kid.

"two medium pepperoni pizzas for Anthony Masen" i nodded and looked at my dad "It will be $16:97 sir." he gave me a cheezy smile.. i handed him the money and then set them down.

"grab your pizza togo Jasper so we can look at the truck" and i went outside.

The truck wasnt what i was expecting. It was more. I was blue and had a small back seat window. so i know i could fit more than 3 people if i had to.

"looks good jasper" he nodded.

"come look under the hood"

i folowed him over and he popped the hood. I propped it open and looked inside.

i leaned against the front of the truck when he started to fidget wiht things. What will people think about me on monday. Will they act weird and leave me alone, or will i be popular. I shivered at the thought of so many people thinking about me. i get so nervous some times i just--

"oops let me fix this" jasper said quietly.

"ok"i looked at him adn started laughing. All i could see were two legs sticking out of the hood of my car.

"what?" i laughed harder because he was covered in grease.

"nothing" i stopped laughing wiht the look he gave me."whats the school like. and the people there. what if they dont like me and-"

"edward shut up. The people there are some what nice, im sure you'll find _someone_ to be your friend."i stood up and socked his arm

he jumped back "woah woah calm down edward i was kidding. the school is small, only like 350 people there, hopefully they will be friendly, ill show you the people to watch out for on monday."

"ok but still im nervous, and you know me, im not exactly the nervous type Jasper."he laughed at me and returned to fixing what he was fixing.

"there all done. lets fire her up" i jumped in the front seat and reved the engine.

"ill be right back, im gonna tell charlie were going for a ride"jasper said over his shoulder on the way to the door.

he got in the passengers side and we took off,

"where to?" i looke dat Jasper and he looked shocked. "whats wrong?"

"you actually pushed the truck past 65 mph. It might break down" i slowed down to the speed limit.

"wow you follow all the rules Jasper. wince your dad is the cheif of police i guess i can follow them to."i siled and he looked out the window.

"So what made you come back to forks, i thought you hated it here." i sighed.

"well yeah i do hate it here. it rains everyday, and there are no secrets in this town. at least in oakwood everyone kept to themselves."

he started laughing. "its not that abd edward, you'll learn to love it."

"lets jsut circle back around and go back to your house." he said after he stopped laughing.

we got back to the house and Charlie and Anthony were waiting outside.

"see you guys later" i said as they drove off.

i went up to my room and took a shower. Night showers are so much better than morning ones.i went to my room and started to listen to music to help me sleep.

i woke up to the smell of bacon.I got out of bed and went down stairs.

"Hi dad" i said rubbing my eyes and yawning

"hey.. sleep in much? its almost 2 in the afternoon, im making lunch want some?"

"sure thanks" and i grabbed some bacon and went to my room.

I spent the entire day getting stuff ready for tomarrow. i dont exactly know what i will need,

Anthony told me to set my alarm for 6:00 AM. the time i dread most.

* * *

I hit snooze 4 times before i sat up. i heard Anthony say that he was going to work. Hes one of the main firefighters in this town.i always looked up to him when i was younger. i went down stairs fully dressed and i started to go out the door when i got a call on my cell.

"hey Jasper im leaving for school, whats up?"

"Do you want a ride today? so i can show you around easier without waiting for you there." he said.

"uhh sure."i grabbed an apple out of the fridge

"good cuz im outside hurry up."the line went dead and i took a deep breathe and went outside.

it was already raining. i figured this though. when i got close to the door, Jasper honked i jumped up and saw him laughing.

"wheres Bella?" i asked confused.i thought for sure theywould ride together for school

"She has her own car edward, she _is_ a big girl" i laughed at the way he said this

We arrived at the school in 10 minutes . the parking lot had 3 cars in it.i took a deep breathe and started to get out.

The fisrt day of school..ugh.


	3. My first day

I walked onto campus, and tripped on the curb. I'm so lucky there's no one here yet.

Jasper led me to the front office, even though i could of made it on my own.

i walked into the room and the heater was on. Even though it snowed in Ohio, there was a different kind of cold here.

i saw a woman with red hair sitting at the desk, she never looked up as we walked in.

"excuse me, I'm new here can i get my schedule?"i asked with a smile.

"ah yes, your name please?"

"Edward Mason"i replied to her.

she searched through the mess on her desk, then handed me two pieces of paper.

"this one if your schedule, the other is a map with an attached slip for your teachers to sign, you can return it after school or tomorrow morning."she cleared her throat and finished talking "Do you need me to help you find your classes?"

"oh no thank you, i think My friend Jasper over here can take care of that." I politely smiled and headed toward the door

"have a good day" i heard her say as i opened it.

"hopefully i will, thank you." i took a deep breathe

"what classes do you have? maybe we will have something together, hopefully lunch." jasper said this to me as i walked passed him.

"well, first i have U.S History with Mr.Smith., and then i have English with Mrs.Morrison. and then I-" i stared at him, his face was in shock.

"what?"i asked him. his face still the same.

"you have Mr.Smith, your so going to fail his class. I've never met anyone who could pass his class, even Bella can't."

"We'll see about that." i handed him my schedule so i didn't have to say my classes out loud again.

i had Art 3rd period and biology 4th. then i had geometry, a very easy class, and PE last.

"wow you have 4 classes with Bella. all except English and art. oh hey we have the same lunch awesome."

i saw a pixie looking girl walk over to us. Jasper instantly lit up. "Alice i missed you over the weekend."

They kissed each other briefly and then he sat her on his lap.

"hi Alice I'm Edward, Jaspers friend, I'm new here."where did all the braveness come from?

"Hi Edward, how do you like forks so far?" she seemed very nice, i can see why Jasper would like her.

"its very wet. can we go and stand underneath something instead of sitting in the rain?"i said frantically.

"Jasper is your friend afraid of getting a little wet?"i looked at her and she smiled playfully.

"please?" i asked again.

we all got up and started over by building with a large number 3 on it. i was staring a the kids arriving. Luckily they wern't't staring at me. yet. Jaspers phone rang. he excused himself i could here him talking.

"no. I'm sorry...well yeah...i know i should of... i was giving Edward a ride to school... hes the new guy i told you about... oh come on stop being stubborn and get to school before your late.. love you to..bye"i looked at him and cocked my head to the side.

"Bella woke up late and shes blaming me. its not my fault she didn't wake up to her alarm."

i asked him where room 108 was, he pointed to the door behind us. i was looking in the window when i heard someone call my name. i turned around to see jasper and Alice getting up. the bell had rung and i didn't even hear it.

i waited outside of the classroom for Mr.Smith to get there.when he arrived, everyone went inside. i had made sure i was the last person inside before i talked to the teacher.

"hi Mr.Smith, I'm new."he stared at me

"Your name son?"i stared at him back.

"Edward Mason, where do i sit?"he stared at me harder.

"you can sit in the back next to the empty seat, the girl that would sit next to you is not here today."i thanked him and went to the desk.

He started the lesson about the constitution. i had already learned this in Ohio, so i started to write a song. something i usually did when i was bored.

then i realized someone was watching me, and reading over my shoulder. i looked to the left to see a cheer leading looking girl with black hair, staring on my notebook. I calmly put my hand over the writing and payed attention to Mr.Smith. She was now staring at my face.

something flew On to my desk, i notice it was a note.

it said, _to you from me. _

i opened it up fast, and i read it.

_Hi there, I'm Jessica._

_so you're the new kid huh., how do you like it here._

_oh and are you single?_

i chuckled at the last part.

i wrote back

_Hi I'm Edward. yes i'm new. and your the first person besides my friend Jasper to talk to me._

_i was beginning to think no one in this school would like me._

_and yes I'm single, but I'm not currently looking. I'm more focused on my studies right now._

i flicked the note back onto her desk. She opened it up and stuck out her bottom lip. Shes pouting because of what i said?

i was tapping my pencil when the note hit it. i opened it up

_you can consider me a friend Edward, but i don't think you should hang out with Jasper or his sister. They are not't the best people to have as friends._

_you see, they don't usually open up to people, ever since they moved here. they were outcasts.no one knows why._

_Jasper doesn't talk much, only to his girlfriend and sister, but when he talks, he only says weird things._

_I've never actually heard Bella talk before. No one really talks to her unless they want tutoring. Shes too smart for her own good._

_But you can hang out with me and my friends if you want._

i frowned at the note and wrote back

_i sorry Jessica but Jasper is my friend and will always be, you cant change that. Ive known him since i was 7._

_sure i will meet your friends, but I'm not giving up my friendship because of what you said._

i tossed the note back a little too hard, and it ended up on the floor.

"Miss Stanley, please bring that up to me" oh no he's talking about the note.

"should i read this in front of the class, or spare your embarrassment?"i said nothing.

"i think you can read it to yourself if thats alright. i wont do it again sir i promise" Jessica said with a smile.

"oh hello Bella, its nice of you to join us for class." i looked down at my desk the whole time.

"no more interruptions from anyone you, understood."the class was quiet

"understood?" he said more sternly

"yes Mr.Smith" we said as one.

"thats what i thought."

I noticed that she sat down to my right, I stared at her from the corner of my eye, I dropped my pencil so i could get a better look, but when i went down to pick it up, i saw a soft white hand reaching for it.

we hit the pencil at the same time and our hands touched. i felt a wave of electricity go through my hand.i pulled back slightly, and she handed me the pencil.

She was breathtaking. her hair was long an a deep brown color. It curled slightly at the end.Her Doe eyes, were brown and were deep like they went on for miles.She was slender, and her smile sent waves of emotions through me. I had to talk to her. about anything. the weather, teachers i don't care.Anything.

I opened my mouth but no words came out.I tried again

"thanks" thats all i could manage to get out.

"your welcome." Her voice sounded like an angles.

i Stared at the board, afraid to look over at her. when i did, she looked like she was busy doing something.

i looked over at her again, this time i just stared at her face. She looked up, and met my gaze.i looked down nervously.

I could feel myself blush so i tried to hide it by looking over at jessica, who was staring at me intensly. I looked down at ym notebook and decided to draw a picture.

i started to draw one of my favorite places i would go to im my summers i spent here. My meadow. 2 miles south of my house.

im pretty sure no body knows its there.hopfully its still there after all those years.

my thought were interucpted by Mr.Smiths hand on my notebook.

"Mr.Mason. The bell has rung." i looked around to see that everyone had left.

"oh im sorry sir, goodbye" i quickly went outside


	4. Lunch and other classes

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**although i wouldn't mind ideas, **

**:D**

**I'm thinking about switching POVs but I'm not sure.**

**what do you think?**

* * *

English and Art flew by fast, and i didn't get any work done. all i could think about what Bella. She was so beautiful and perfect.Does she like me the way i like her already?when will i talk to her again? 

My thoughts were interrupted by Jasper

"Hey Edward hows school so far? you ready for lunch?"i smiled and nodded.

we walked through the doors of the cafeteria, and everyone stared at me.

"OK so, let me get Alice and we'll get lunch."

"alright i'll meet you in line."i left to wards the long line of kids

this was different from my old schools lunch. Usually we only had pizza there.

here they had pizza, burritos, hot pockets,, and so much more. I couldn't believe school food could be so good.

"Edward, are you sure you want to eat that burrito, every time i eat them i get sick." i looked at Alice with a strange look.

"it's OK, i have a stomach of steel." i smiled at her and we all laughed.

we got our food and they led me to a table across the room. It was in the corner all by itself.

"wow you guys are pretty distant from everyone else."i looked across the table at Jasper.

"well, yeah were not exactly the most liked people here." he looked around the room. "I'm surprised only 3 people are staring at us."

"yeah i heard some stories of you guys"Alice looked at me with hurtful eyes."But it doesn't matter, you guys are my friends"

they sighed in relief. "Hey Jasper, wheres Bella." i heard Alice say as i took a bite of my burrito.

it wasn't as bad as she said it was. i actually liked it.

"i think she's going to be eating outside today, you know how she is." i looked at him after swallowing.

"hey Jasper where can i get something to drink, i forgot to grab something from the lunch line." he looked at the lunch line.

"HM looks like they closed up already."i sighed "Go outside, and go straight until you hit building 4. then take a right and there should be a soda machine over there."

i headed out the door. at least it is only drizzling.

i found the soda machine and got a mountain dew.

I opened it up when i heard something fall around the corner.

i peeked my head around, and i saw a girl kneeling on the floor picking up a pile of books.

i ran over to her to help.

She went to grab a book but stopped and stared at me

"what?" i said when i picked up two of her books. she shook her head

"oh its just that people aren't usually outside during lunch, and you scared me" i smiled my cricked smile.

she was still staring at me when i set her books in a pile on the floor.

"i've got to go, see ya"i watched her pick up her books and walk away

"later." something was weird about that conversation.

i got back to the cafeteria and i saw Jasper waving me over.

"Edward, what took you so long, i thought you got lost."

i chuckled, "no i didn't get lost, i helped your sister pick up her books."

" oh you have met her already" he smiled "that leaves me one less introduction to do"

The bell rang and i started to get out of my seat. When i pushed me chair back i noticed that it hit something.

"Hey watch it" looked at the huge muscular guy that stood in front of me.

"sorry i wasn't watching." i smiled at him, hopefully he will get my fake friendliness.

"yeah whatever." he walked away with his blond arm candy.

"Edward that's Emmet, hes one person you could stay away from."i pushed my chair back in.

"whats his problem?"i looked at Jasper and Alice. He kissed her and she left.

"Last year, he came along for a fishing trip with billy and my dad, he was one of Jacob's friends. He became one of my friends too. he told me that he was transferring to our school, from the school in La Push."he sighed. "He hung out with me and Alice, for the first two weeks of school, until he joined the basketball team."

"what happened after that?" we were now leaving the cafeteria

"He got a girlfriend, very popular, and he stopped talking to me and hanging out with me. He wouldn't even explain why he stopped." i stopped walking "then one day, i stopped him on his way to class. He called me a loser and that no one would ever want to hang out with a freak like me."he used air quotes.

"he also said some things about my sister, and her ex-boyfriend Jacob. it was Emmet who broke them up. He told Jacob that Bella used voodoo dolls, i mean come on thats stupid who would believe him. But i guess it's Bella's fault for dating a younger guy. Shes still pretty hurt about it though." we got to my class now. "I haven't talked to him since then,"he sighed "I'm going to be late."with that he left "See you after school" he called over his shoulder.

i got into class, biology.i went up to the teacher. Mr.Banner.

he signed my slip, and sent me to pick my seat. i had two choices. One by Jessica.which i wanted to avoid. And one with Bella.

"Edward over here" Jessica called. "uhm" she tapped her foot. and patted the seat next to her.

i swiftly sat down next to Bella.

and pointed my back to Jessica.which left me staring at Bella.

When the bell rang for class to start, Bella let her hood down. It smells great, like strawberries.

Mr.Banner started a movie on different blood types. i couldn't concentrate at all. so i brought out the picture i started in first period. i finished all the details on the trees in the meadow, but i thought i should draw something in the middle.maybe things i love the most.

I started to draw my piano in the middle, which was easy. And i drew myself sitting int he seat, with my hands on the keys

i needed somebody to watch me there.

I had ideas.. either i draw my mom, dad, or i could draw my dog from back home. i could draw Bella.

Yes, i'll draw Bella. but i cant draw it here.

i put my drawing away and stared at the movie for a while. but i couldn't take it. It was so boring, why were we watching this anyway?

the bell rang and i was on my way to geometry, when i felt a finger poke my arm.

"Hi I'm mike, your the new kid I'm guessing"

"Hi, hmm i've seen you before somewhere."

"Around school?" i smiled.. of course duh, but somewhere else.-Bingo-

"You were the pizza guy from Saturday" i laughed.

"Are you sure? i mean there are some people whom look like me" i shook my head, and he smiled nervously.

"do you have Geometry next?" i nodded and we went into the class.

i went up to the teacher. Ms.Tangy. weird name.. she sat me in the back next to three empty chairs.

i paid attention the most in the class, but only because I'm not so good at geometry.

Then i heard a sweet voice say something.. i looked up. Bella was standing in front of my desk .i didn't say anything.

"i asked if you had a pencil i could borrow. mine broke." i smiled and handed her mine.

i had to say something else to her, but when i tried the teacher shh'd me.

i wrote a note.


	5. She doesn't seem to like me much

**Eh. I'm not really sure what to add into this chapter.**

**so if it sucks I'm sorry.**

* * *

i wrote

_Hey your Bella, Jasper's sister right?_

then i handed her the note.

She wrote back.

_Yes i am, but can we stop writing notes please,i need to pay attention._

"sorry." i whispered.

she smiled back.

i put the note in my pocket, and got out my notebook.

i went to a blank piece of paper and started writing things to say to Bella.

ways to tell her how i like her.

how about . _Hey Bella, i was wondering if you want to go out with me sometime, you know movie, dinner, your choice_ nothats not right.

or i could use _hey Bella, i made you some milk and cookies, i hope you like them._ then she would get a hint that i like her. wait what am i saying. i cant bake.

ill just go with my personal favorite. _hey_ and see what happens after that.

but when will i talk to her? tomorrow before school, after school,today? i could just show up at Jaspers house and then sit in the living room with her. no that seems too suspicious.

i could talk to her now. but she doesn't want to be disturbed. i know i can ---BRRIIINGGG!

yes the bell rang. i can walk with her to gym.

"hey Bella, caniwalkwithyoutogym?" woah that cam out too fast

she nodded.

i smiled.

"so how is living with Jasper?" i asked as we left the room.

"it's good" thats all she said. i need to get her to talk more.

"it's weird that we have 4 classes together huh?" she stopped walking.

"yes it is weird. now if you excuse me i have to get to class, why are you talking to me anyways?" she walked away fast, i didn't get anytime to say anything back.

i went into gym, and coach clapp, didn't make me dress today.he told me to sit on the bleachers, and i started writing another song to play on the piano. i added words to this one.

i started to hum the lyrics, and i noticed that i had my eyes closed.

"AHEM, Mr.Mason, the bell is about to ring."coach clapp said from the other side of the room.

i looked around to see the other kids piling into their locker rooms.. i got my stuff and headed for the door.

when i got outside it was poring, and i didn't have a hood on this jacket.

stupid choice of mine.

i went towards the building with my locker in it, i didn't have enough time to go to it before i went to gym.

i went inside building 2, and it was very warm, thankfully

i headed towards my locker and tried the combination.

it didn't work the first time. so i tried again.

then i heard someone behind me.

"excuse me thats my locker" I turned around. It was Alice.

"Oh I'm sorry Alice, i got the wrong one." i tried the one next to it and it opened.

"see you around Alice."

i left the building embarrassed. I'm sure she will tell Jasper about it. hopefully he wont make a big deal about i mean i am new.

* * *

when i reached the car. jasper wasn't there yet, so i waited in the rain.

when he got back he said that he was saying goodbye to Alice,

i got in and pointed the heater at my head so my hair would dry.

he stopped in my driveway

"hey Jasper, are you good at geometry?" i asked him

"well kind of, but maybe you should ask my sister."

"she doesn't seem to like me much" i said. looking at the handle as i grabbed it.

"well she just needs to warm up to you., come back after dinner and ill try to help you"

"your like the big brother i never had" i said that in a girlie voice.

we both laughed and i walked up to the door.

It was locked, i tried to remember where Anthony kept a spare key..

i tried above the door, and under the welcome mat, nothing.

but then i remembered what he said this morning.

Under the brick on the floor. duh

i opened the door and went in to wait for Anthony to make dinner.


	6. Geometry and Pie

**Bella and Edward will be together eventually don't worry.**

**its just that Bella doesn't't open up to people right away.**

* * *

Anthony got home and i found out that he cant Cook much, just eggs, and things. so we decided t buy a lot of frozen dinners. 

"hey dad is it okay if i go to Jaspers tonight. i need help with math." i asked him when he was heating up his food.

"yeah its fine with me. what time are you leaving?"

"After i finish i eating, and i wont be home too late." he smiled at me and i finished eating. The faster i eat the faster i can see Bella.

i finished my chicken fingers and called Jasper.

"Hello?" it wasn't jasper at all

"uhm hi is Jasper there this is Edward" I'm sure it was Bella.

"sure hold on--Jasper phone!!" i laughed.

"hey-, hello?

"hey Jasper it's Edward, i need directions to your house."

after i got directions. i went to my truck.

it took 20 minutes to get to Jaspers house. and he was sitting on his front porch.

"hey muffin, ready for a crazy night?" i said seductively.

"Ive been waiting for this night forever, sweetie pie."

we both started laughing and we went inside.

i sat down on his couch. "so what are the plans honey?"

just then i heard a voice from the kitchen

"ill pretend i didn't hear anything." it was Bella.

"geez Bella havn't you ever heard not to eavesdrop?"jasper said back.

we started laughing.

"wanna go to my room or just stay out here?"jasper said.

"it's cool out here, your couch is comfy."i smiled at him

"okay lets get started." we tried geometry for about 30 minutes, until we both couldn't get a answer.

"Bella, we need your help" she came out of the kitchen. she had flour all over her shirt, i wonder what she was baking.

"how many problems?"

"three, we don't even know where to start", jasper said.

"bring it into the kitchen i don't want to burn my apple pie."pie sounds good right now.

"she bakes alot, i don't really know why" he laughed "its really good though, maybe you could try some"

he whispered to me before we entered the kitchen.

Bella tried to help me with my geometry but i wasn't concentrating. she stopped talking and i was trying to finish a problem

"i still don't get it."

"oh forget it, ill just finish your homework." i couldn't complain.

" Hey Edward, want a coke?"jasper said when i sat back in my seat.

"uh sure,maybe sugar will help me concentrate more." yeah like anything could help me concentrate with Bella so close to me right now.

he handed me a coke and i started to drink it.. be;lla finished my homework and i started to get ready to leave. its was getting around to 11:00 PM.which isn't very good.  
i was heading toward the door when jasper asked

"do you want to try some of the pie? I'm sure its good" i couldn't say no to pie. it smelt so good.

we were all eating our pie when we heard a knock at the door. Jasper went to go get it

"hey is Bella home, i really need to talk to her."it was a guy's voice

Bella started to shake her head. she really didn't want to talk to him right now.  
i went over to the door and stood behind jasper. he could't think of anything to say. he looked at me.

"Bella's busy doing homework, and she was about to go to sleep, sorry." i smiled politely.  
jasper closed the door. we walked back into the kitchen and grabbed my jacket

"see you guys tomorrow at school" i said and i headed toward the door.

"bye Edward." i heard Jasper say.

* * *

**AHH im sorry!**

**Thankyou Sammywantspeace for pointing out where i messed up.. my bad.**

**i should of said that Jacob was at the door.. and that bella didnt want to talk to HIM..**

**so i was going to add it in the next chapter.. which i am writing right now :D **

**I think i had a sucky ending.**

**but s**o**mething is going to Bella and Edward in the next chapter.**

**wink wink**


	7. Acting Weird

I woke up the next morning.

i was so furious last night .  
Who was that guy?  
was it her Ex? the one Jasper was talking about?  
What if she takes him back? i don't know what i will do it that happens.

i took a shower and got dressed.

it was still too early to go to school.

i watched some TV and when it was 7:00 AM, i couldn't wait any longer.

I got to school before anyone else arrive. i listened to music in my car when i realized two other cars have pulled into the parking lot.

i got out hoping it was someone i could talk to.

i looked at the Blue Toyota Camry. Mr.Smith was getting out of it. i made sure to not be noticed by him.

The other car, was a rusty truck.I walked past it and i saw keys fall on the ground into a puddle.I went to reach for them when i saw the same white hands i saw on the first day of school.  
i grabbed them before she could reach them, but i saw her tumble out of the truck. I tried to grab her before she fell but i ended up falling next to her in a big puddle. splashing us both

"I'm so sorry, i didn't mean for you to fall too"she took a deep breathe."I'm clumsy, and i seem to cause destruction no matter where i go." i watched her lips move fast.

"it's OK, it's just water, i'll dry."i coughed "and besides, you're soaked from head to toe." I started to take off my dry jacket.

"here take my jacket, you look freezing."i held it out to her

"but you'll freeze too , there's still forty five minutes until class starts." she didn't take the jacket.

i got up, and held my hand out to her. she got up by herself.  
i held out the jacket once more

"please just take my jacket." i said while looking into her beautiful brown eyes.  
she grabbed it out of my hands, and started putting it on. thank god i had on a long sleeved sweater under neath my jacket.

she walked onto campus. i followed her.

"Thanks for helping me with my homework last night, you were a big help" i meant every single word.

"no problem." she opened her mouth to say something else, but closed it

"The pie was good" i started yawning "Where did you learn to bake so well?"

"before my mom died, she taught me a lot about cooking." she's finally opening up."and thank you."

"for what exactly?" i cocked my head to the side.

"For telling Jacob that i was too busy to go to the door."she said.

"oh that, it was no problem."i chuckled "your brother didn't know what to say so i helped him. and i saw how you didn't want to talk to him."

"yeah he used to be my boyfriend, it didn't end very well."she looked hurt.

"care to talk about it" she just sat there staring at something far away.

"it's okay, you don't have to tell me your life story." i really wish she did.  
she smiled. i looked around to see that people were staring at us. What was so wrong with people in this school? All I'm doing is sitting here talking to this beautiful person on a bench is there anything wrong with this?

"What?" she sounded curious

"what do you mean?" i asked her back.

"you had a painful, confused look on your face."ooh that.

"it's because people are staring at us, i don't see what is wrong with talking to you." i sighed "you _are_ my friend."

She smiled wider than before.

"People in this school are crazy."

"yeah they are, they probably just never seen me talk so much to someone other than my brother." i nodded.

"that's still not a reason to make you feel un loved."i smiled back at her.

"I don't feel unloved when I talk to you." what did she just say? i smiled wider.  
she blushed

"I mean,"she took a deep breathe. "When i talk to you, i feel like we've known each other forever. i open up so much."her smile faded.she swung her bag over her shoulder.

"i've got to go to my locker."  
and with that, she was gone.

i went on my way to first period

i was thinking about what to talk to Bella about next,when i ran into something big and hard..

Emmet Cullen

* * *

**Sorry with the Cliffy,**

**but i keep getting interupted by people who want on the computer so yeah..**

**OK i don't know if I'm gonna update tonight or not, we'll see if i can grab the computer at all.**

**OMG**

**Bella and Edward are getting closer..**

**what will happen next??**

**dun dun Dunn**


	8. Emmet disaster

* * *

I looked at an aggravated Cullen.

"You again" he sounded angry. "didn't i tell you to watch it"

"yeah i remember you saying something like that." he didn't seem too happy at remark.

"Don't get smart with me!"i looked over at his girlfriend trying to stop whats about to happen.

"Are you looking at my girlfriend?"i opened my mouth, but nothing came out  
finally i choked out words that wouldn't get me a black eye.

"not that way, she just looks scared."maybe he will realize that he's scaring her.

"Oh so you don't think my girlfriend is hott?" where is this fight going?

"She's not really my type." pssh nothing compared to Bella's beauty

"so what is your type." i know what was coming next "that Bella freak?"  
i was starting to lose my temper.

"Bella is not a freak!" just then, i saw Jasper come out from the cafeteria  
Alice wasn't with him like usual.

"Emmet cool down, he didn't do anything wrong " he was trying to save me pain.

"Oh just like you didn't do anything wrong to hurt my sister last night. I heard what you said to her, and i don't like they way you acted" who was he talking about?

"I didn't mean the things he said, i was just mad."who's his sister?

"Yeah well tell that to Alice not me" Alice and this jerk are related?

"Ahem, Mr.Mason, Mr.Cullen ,Mr. Swan, and Miss. Hale, get to class or its suspension for all of you!" Oh no, its Mrs.Tangy.

we all left the scene at once.

Bella wasn't in first period, so i tried to look for her at lunch.Jasper said she had left early. Alice was with him I'm sure they're over their little fight by now.

The rest of the day went by in a blur.

i headed toward my truck after school when Jasper stopped me.

"Hey do you want to hang tonight in Port Angeles. Maybe see a movie or something."

"Just me and you? don't you think that is kind of weird?." it struck me kind of gay

"don't start thinking gay thoughts."he knows me to well "Alice and Bella are going too"

"yeah ill go." i said very quickly

"Meet me at my house around six, we will pick up Alice on the way."

I got in my truck and turned on the heat. It was a lot colder today than any other day.

i went home to figure out what to wear to impress Bella. I've never actually cared about my appearance until i met her.

* * *

**the whole thing with Emmet is weird i know.**

**but it gets better soon :D**


	9. ooops

**WOW 9 chapters and Bella and Edward aren't together yet..**

**there won't be in this one.. but they will be together in the near future**

* * *

It was 5:40 when i decided on what to wear.

A blue sweater that clang to my muscles, with jeans, and my dark jacket to keep me warm.  
hopefully Bella will wear blue, she usually does. It would be a funny sight if we matched.

i wrote a note for Anthony telling him where i was, and then i left.

i got to Jaspers house 5 minutes to six. so i knocked on their door. No one answered.  
i knocked again.

"come in" i heard from a distance.

i opened up the door to see Charlie sitting on the couch in the living room

"go on up to Jaspers room if you want, i think he is still getting ready."

i nodded and went up stairs.  
i wish i knew which room was his.

I tried the first door, it was a closet.  
The second was the bathroom. I tried a third

I flung the door open, expecting another closet, but i saw something i shouldn't have.  
Bella's room.

She had a towel on, and i just stared at her. I'm sure i turned very red by now.

"Sorry Bella, i thought this was Jaspers room."she blushed and i started to turn away when i heard laughing coming form behind me

"walking in on my sister getting dress eh?"he smiled wider because I'm sure i was as red as a tomato.

"i didn't mean to, and i didn't see anything."i was talking really fast trying to explain."i was looking for your room."

i ran my hand through my messy hair.

"sorry" he looked at me and laughed.

"you didn't walk in on me almost naked" oh yeah that's right. i turned back around to Bella, she was now looking at the floor.

"Bella, let me apologize again, I'm really sorry. i should of knocked first." she looked up and smiled

"it's alright, but i do need to get ready so were not late to the movie." i turned on me heel and walked down the hall to the stairs.

"Jasper, what time is the movie?" i looked at him, still embarrassed.

"its at 7:45, i made sure to have extra time for everyone to get ready."that was a good idea.

i smiled and went down stairs and sat on Charlie's comfy couch and waited.

Jasper came down in Five minutes with a jacket on..

We went and sat on the porch to wait for Bella.

"what was the deal with you and Emmet this morning?" i really wish he didn't ask me that

"I ran into him again, this time, i had a head on collision with his torso." he chuckled.

"When i walked out there, you look like you were going to throw a punch."i was thinking that, once he said something about Bella.

"Yeah i was thinking about that." i really wanted to.

"What did he say to get your so mad"i hoped he didn't ask that either.

"He called Bella a freak." he looked understanding

"Thanks for Standing up for her."when he said this, Bella walked out the door.

She was wearing a tight Blue tank top, it showed her curves nicely. she also had on tight dark jeans that flared a the end.a nice Brown sweater with fur in the hood,it looked warm.

"ready?"she said in the most sweetest voice.

me and jasper both stood up and headed for Jaspers car.

* * *

**this chapter is short, and it really doesn't say anything about anything. but i needed to break it off there or it would of been a VERY long chapter.**


	10. Ruining the night

We drove for what seemed like forever until we reached Alice's house

She lived in Stone Ridge, one of the riches places in Forks. It was a gated community.

The house was bigger than the cafeteria at school.

Jasper turned off the car

"i will be right back, let me get her." he left me and Bella in the car alone.

i was in the front seat, secretly watching her from the mirror.

"I think I should move back there next to you so Alice and Jasper can sit up here together" she nodded, and i got out to walk around to the other side of the car.  
Be smooth Edward, Smooth.

"so how come you left early from school?" i tried to break the silence.

"I wasn't feeling very well." ah i see

"You're better now right?" i hope she wasn't sick.  
she nodded.  
it really seems like she doesn't want to talk to me right now.

Jasper and Alice got to the car right ofter that, thankfully.  
i don't think I could last in the silence anymore.

before Jasper started the car, He kissed Alice on the lips.  
i stared out the window, their love just makes too depressed.  
i saw Bella look out the window too. though she didn't look too well.

"are you sure your okay." i whispered to her. She nodded, and never looked at me.

was it something i said? hopefully i didn't make her uncomfortable talking to her this morning.

Jasper looked at us from the rear view mirror. "Are you sure you guys want to see this movie? You guys don't look too well." i noticed my face got pale.

"I'm fine, and i don't want to ruin the evening."i replied with out locking gazes with him.

"are you sure?" he raised his eyebrows."We could always do something else. Movie at my house, or Edwards. We could just go to dinner and skip the-"Bella talked before he could finish

"He said he was fine, lets go." she was getting impatient.

We drove in silence, except the occasional hum that came from Alice.She seemed to be bouncing in her chair.

For some reason my stomach got very queasy.  
Oh no not now! please anytime but now.  
i started breathing hard. i knew what was coming next.

i cant be getting car sick, it hasn't happened to me since i was 13.

"uhh Jasper can you pull over i think I'm going to be sick." it took him a while to find a place to pull over so i rolled down my window, that made him drive faster.

He pulled over and i jumped out of the car and bent over.the rain that fell on my face made it easier for my stomach to calm down.

"Tell me when your stomach calms down, ill take you to my house."i didn't want to ruin their Friday night.

i looked at him and smiled. "i think it will stay down." he smirked" I'm pretty sure i can make it to your house, but i won't be able to make it to mine thats for sure."

i hopped back inside the car and he left the window down for me.Bella seemed to stay as far away as she could in the backseat. i felt bad. really bad.

We got to his house and i collapsed on his couch clutching my stomach.

"Did you eat anything bad lately?" Alice said.

"Not that i know of- oh wait, i had a burrito at lunch" she laughed. "But it didn't bother me the first time i ate it."

Jasper left the room for while.

Bella had gone upstairs and that left Alice with me on the couch.

Bella came back down with a pillow and a Blanket.

"Jasper, you should call Anthony.i think he should stay here tonight."oh this is bad.it's one thing to be at my crush's house, but to be staying the night now.

jasper returned from the kitchen."i already called, he said it was fine" i gave a weak smile."I'll go get some clothes for you."He went upstairs and Alice went with him. i started to close my eyes.

"You can stay on the couch if you want, unless you want to stay in the guest room, your choice."she interupted my soon t be nap

"ill stay here." i opened my eyes."I don't think i can take the motion of going upstairs right now."

she laughed the most perfect laugh ever. it relived my stomach a little.

"I'm sorry for ruining your night." I tried to not sound too weak.

"it's fine, i didn't really want to go out anyways, i'd much rather watch a movie at home."she sighed angrily. "that is what i suggested, but Jasper insisted we go out tonight."

i smiled, and she looked a little confused.

"Was it really the burrito, or do you get carsick?" i wish she hadn't asked that

"i used to get car sick while i was younger, but it hasn't happened for a while. i don't know what was different about tonight."she started to get up.

"you want anything to drink?We have water, apple juice, orange juice," she started using her fingers. "Coke, mountain dew, milk, coffee, tea, and hot chocolate." i laughed.

"it's so hard to choose."she laughed along with me.

"how about hot chocolate? its kind of cold tonight and it always calms my stomach, maybe it will calm yours' too."she went to the kitchen after handing me the remote for their TV.

I turned it on, and went to their HBO listings.

"Any suggestions for movies?" i yelled from the living room."We could watch Action, Comedy, Romance,Something history maybe-" i tried to make her pick.

"how about a Romantic Comedy?" that sounded good. i looked up that type of movie

"Hmm. There's Hitch, 50 first dates,how to lose a guy in 10 days, the notebook-" she laughed" Wait that's not exactly a comedy."

"oh i want to watch that!" Alice squealed from the top of the stairs. i clicked the button and it started to begin.

"that is my favorite movie" she took a big breathe of air " JASPER THE NOTEBOOK IS ON! HURRY UP!!"i started to laugh, and he came down the stairs. he threw me some clothes on my chest. Here I'm pretty sure they will fit.

i went to go to the bathroom and change into the Wife beater and sweats he gave me.

i went back to the living room, and my stomach ache was coming back.

this night is going to be long

* * *

**there's going to be one More chapter left of this night.**

**lots of stuff happens.**


	11. Heaven

**OK so i change my mind about this chapter a lot.**

**i came up with this! **

**enjoy**

* * *

I saw down on the couch next to Bella.She handed me my hot cocoa. 

"thanks" i said a little too loud.

"shh" Jasper and Alice said at the same time.

me and Bella started laughing.

by the middle of the movie Bella was sitting rather close to me, and we were sharing a blanket over our laps. Alice was leaning against jasper on the floor in front of the TV.

I yawned and noticed that i was getting very tired.

i looked over at Bella and noticed her staring at my chest. my face is up here. gosh **(I had to say that)**

she stared for a few minutes until i coughed. it made her jump, she payed attention to the movie now.

i closed my eyes after a while and drifted off into sleep.

i woke up to something squeezing my arm.

Bells had her head on my shoulder, and her hands wrapped around my arm. is smiled. Alice and jasper disappeared though.went to his room I'm guessing.

i tried to lean over and get a better position on the couch.but that didn't work.

i tried laying down on my back, with my head on my pillow, but Bella wouldn't let go.

"no don't leave me" i looked at her eyes and they were closed. her breathing was still regular.

"She sleep talks?" i whispered to myself. and she started to stir.

i managed to get her to let go of my hand, but she was still leaning on me.

so i tried to lean her against the back of the couch, and i laid back onto my pillow hoping she would stay propped up.

they best thing that could over happen, happened.

she slid down between me and the back of the couch, and laid her head and hand on my chest.

i was in heaven, nothing felt more perfect.

I woke up in the morning when i had a sharp pain my leg.i looked around and saw Bella sitting on the floor.

"oops sorry, i was trying to get up without falling, or waking you up," she sighed " i guess neither of my plans worked."

i chuckled, and went to the bathroom.

When i came back Bella wasn't there.

i Shrugged and laid back down. searching for something to watch.

i settled with watching Tom and Jerry. one of my favorite cartoons from when i was a kid.

"Tom and jerry? i havn't watched this show in forever." Jasper said half asleep.

"yeah me neither." i laughed at the way he looked.

"wow you look like you just got ran over or something. Late night?" i said while raising my eyebrows.

he looked at me like i was crazy, then he smiled

"no that didn't happen.we just slept, like _you_ did"i smiled back.

i wonder what we will do today.


	12. Pranks and a shared meadow

**i tried hard to come up with something to write.**

* * *

"Where is Alice?"i asked Jasper said after he sat down.

"I heard the Bathroom door close from upstairs and i figured you were awake- Alice was still sleeping, and she looked peaceful, so i left her there." he looked at me more awake."Where's Bella?"

I looked down trying to think about where she went when i heard a shriek coming from upstairs.

i followed Jasper up the stairs. we turned the corner to see Alice lying on Jaspers bead in short shorts and a tank top dripping we,. and Bella at the end of the bed with a blanket and a empty Bucket in her hand smiling a devilish grin.

"Bella!"she said in a high pitched scream. "UGH! Get back here!!"

While Alice was screaming Bella fled down the hallway pass me and Jasper.

Jasper went farther into the room to make Alice calm down. My stomach growled.

I headed toward the kitchen when i saw Bella down the hall, trying to get the Dead bolt on the back door unlocked.

i tapped her on the shoulder, and she screamed and jumpe 40 feet into the air.

"Woah calm down, it's me Edward."i said between laughs. she grabbed my arm and yanked me outside

"Shh, she'll find us." she tried not to laugh. and i gave her a confused look. "We play pranks on each other, but i havn't pranked her for a while- i caught her off guard."I heard foot steps approaching the door. "Lets go to my secret hideout."She smiled at me and took off running down a Grass path that seemed to go on forever.

I followed her a few minutes. but i couldn't catch up. She ran like something was going to kill her.She stopped and waited for me next on a rock. " I changed my mind,Lets go to one of my favorite places in forks." i nodded and followed her over rocks and under tree limbs until we stopped in a place that i could say was familiar to me.  
My meadow.

"I come here when I need to think, or run from Alice when she's at my house" I laughed along with her.  
should I tell her that I used to come here in the summer? I remember the day i stumbled upon the meadow.

I layed on my back in the middle of the meadow.

_(flashback)_

_It was 2 weeks before i had to leave back to Ohio.The last two weeks of my summer that ended up being my last summer i had in forks.My dad and me we're in the kitchen, he had just told me that i couldn't go fishing with him today because it was Men's day i out. I told him that i was Old enough to be a man and go fishing with him, Charlie and Billy. He tried to say that i could just spend the day with Jasper and Jake on the reservation. but i ran to my room.I heard Anthony come up the stairs and i tried to act mad at him. He said he was leaving and that Billy wants the boys to play at my house today, they would be over soon.I nodded, and he left soon after that. I Went over to my desk and began to write a note.The note said. _

_Dad,  
If you don't think i am a man, then i will show you by the only way i can think.  
i will get my self lost in the woods, and find my way back, that's how Jacob said to prove my manliness._

_Signed, Edward.  
(the man)_

_i ran into the woods for about an hour until i came across an opening._

_I walked into a small meadow. it was perfectly Round, and i stayed there for about 3 hours, until i tried to return home._

_I marked my way back to the house so i could find the Meadow again. _

_I got into a lot of trouble by my dad, but i told him i would never do it again._

_(end flashback)_

ever since that day, i called it my Meadow.i went to my meadow every night before sunset. i also stayed an extra 2 weeks in forks.which is why my mom got so mad at my dad.

Bella came and Layed next to me.

"I was really depressed when I Moved in with Jasper and Charlie."she took a deep breath. "For the first month I locked myself in my room, sometimes i wouldn't eat." i turned on my side so i could see her face.

"I finally broke down so bad, i ran away" her expression was pained."I ended up hiding out in the forest all day, then I decided to head north toward Canada because i remember my mom saying that we had family there." She cleared her throat. "Thats when i found the meadow." i was surprised that she ran away and found the meadow like I did. "I stayed here for a few hours until I cleared my head. I then realized that Charlie and Jasper were my new family- i grew to love them."

i realized she had started crying. I stroked her cheek taking the tears away.

"I've been here before." She stopped crying and stared at me.

she looked as surprised as i did,

"I used to spend my summer breaks in forks, visiting my dad.I got mad at him one day and I ran into the woods for a while, When I came across this meadow, It looked like no one had been there before. i named it my meadow- but i gave it up when i never came back." i started to get sad. "you see over there, how the tree is slanted enough for a small boy to get through?" she nodded. "and behind it, there is a trail that leads to my house- i made so i could find my house on the way back. it was usually dark"she stood up and started dusting off her jeans.

"I think Jasper and Alice will get a little worried if they can't find either of us." i nodded and she led the way back to her house.

we snook into the house without making a noise. We did pretty well until Bella tripped and took me down with her.

We were laughing pretty hard until we were interrupted by an angry Alice.  
Sure she's small, but when shes mad. its like an Rabid Racoon.

"Bella your going to get it when you least expect it." we started laughing again when jasper came down the stairs.

"Finally you guys are back, Charlie started to worry- where did you go?"i turned toward Bella, and we shared glances.

"We hid out in the backyard"  
"We hid out In the woods" we both talked at the same time.

"We were in the woods in the backyard, you know by that one rock that looks like and half eaten Apple." Bella explained before i could.

"Do you guys want to go get lunch? I'm starving"Jasper said.  
Alice ran to get her coat and we all left to the dinner on forks Ave.

* * *

**Now you all know alittle bit more about Bella.**


	13. Dennys

We were walking up to the little diner when we noticed that it was closed.

"darn, now we'll have to go to Denny's" Alice said while walking back to the car.

They let me drive so i didn't get car sick again.Alice sat in the front set on the way to Denny's.

"Hey after lunch , can we go see a movie? ooh please jazzy!"i laughed at the nickname.

"Yes we can see a movie, what do you want to see? it's ladies choice."she put her finger to her chin and started thinking.

"how about we see enchanted?Bella, you said you wanted to see it- you can come too!"i looked at Bella in the mirror. She locked her gaze with mine.i turned my attention to the road, and concentrated on driving.

"i don't want to ruin your alone time in the movies" Bella tried to get out of the movie.

"Would you go if Edward goes?"Bella blushed.

"What if Edward doesn't want to go?"she wanted to be saved.

"Edward is going to go, and So are you! were starting where we left off last night."jasper said to Bella.

Bella folded her arms across her chest and looked out the window defeated.

We got to Denny's shortly after that, and I held open to door for everyone.

I walked up to the miss at the counter.

"Hello, table for-"

"one?" she interrupted me.

"No, table for 4 please." i tried to sound polite. Even though i was slightly annoyed. I know she could see that i had 3 people standing behind me.

She showed us to a Booth, in the back corner of the restaurant.

"Your waiter will be right with you" she said this directly to me.

Jasper kicked my leg. "Wow that girl seems to like you, and shes older too, probably in college." i gave an annoyed smile.

just then a waiter with short curly hair walked up and placed the menus in front of us. She placed mine last, and made sure to touch my arm.

"Hi, I'm Stacy, i will be your waiter tonight. Lets start with drinks." She looked at me.

"Water."She nodded at me and Went around the table.

Jasper whispered something into Alice's ear. i didn't care enough to listen though.

"Bella, will you go to the bathroom with me, you know- buddy system" Bella nodded and got up.

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and index finger.

"why so down bro?"Jasper said sarcastically.

" i cant take these girls."he looked at me from across the table.

"Alice and Bella, sure they can get a little-"

"No, the girls that work here, they wont leave me alone.They keep making kissy face at me from the kitchen" I signed and rubbed my temples.

"I have an idea.- Try to act like Your here on a date with Bella." i got more aggravated.

"She'll think I'm crazy, what are you thinking."

"Just trust me."jasper said  
I have no reason not to trust him, it will just be weird though, acting like i like Bella, when i really do.

**Bella's POV**

Me and Alice went into the bathroom

"okay Alice, hurry up I'm kind of hungry too." she turned to look at me

"I didn't come in here to use the bathroom Bella."

i nodded and she went on "Did you notice how all the female workers here won't leave Edward alone?"

I nodded again.  
Of course i noticed the way they were looking at him

"He is getting very mad, i don't think he will make it through the dinner" i looked at her. "What if they thought he was already taken?"

"what do you mean?" i tried to act dumb. I knew exactly what she meant, she wanted me to put on an act.

"All you have to do is act like we're on a double dinner date. it won't mean anything" i tried to act confused

"Don't worry Bella, Jasper is talking Edward about it right now- don't look so confused"

The truth is, i've liked Edward ever since i met him on Monday. I tried to force back my feelings, but when he came over to get help from Jasper on his homework, i instantly felt like i could trust. him.

Today in the meadow, everything just came out and it felt right to tell him everything.

Sure i can be his pretend girlfriend for 20 minutes. but i want to be his real girlfriend.

Alice snapped me out of my thoughts by pulling me out of the bathroom by my arm.


	14. Author note

**BlackDayLight , as well as others, pointed out my spelling mistakes and punctuation problems.**

**i've been just typing out my chapters as i upload them, but as you see, i make mistakes.**

**On my computer i have**

**Microsoft word processor, which i used for the first chapter.It made weird thingys for the quotes and i had to replace them all. it took forever.**

**Microsoft office word. but it doesn't load right**

**Notebook-which doesnt have spell check**

**and word pad, which is ok but i couldn't find spell check.**

**I could try To just type slow, and right.**

**It seems to be working right now.**

**could you guys tell me what you use to write the story?**

**UGH.**

**I'm sorry guys.**

**Forgive me please.**

**I'm very sorry for making it difficult to read my story.**

**don't give up on me though**

i'll get it right!


	15. Emmets softerish side

**-growls- I was writing this chapter, and it was going great, and then i left my computer without saving it, and i forgot about it because my friend brought over my present.[[ i thank her for it too :D:D:D and i went back to the computer to finish typing this up, and i was like ooh lets go on myspace Brina [[talking to myself, crazy i know so i clicked open a new page, without using the start menu thingy. and it was like BRING and brought up this window, and it went to my home page. i tried going back and it was like NO! and I'm all WWWHHHHYYY!!!.**

**so this chapter isn't going to be as good as it was.. sadly.**

**i tried to come up with exactly what i had before. but it's not the same.**

**oh and. Does anyone want to be my beta reader?**

**-brina-**

* * *

Bella and Alice returned to the booth shortly after i finished my conversation with Jasper. 

Bela smiled at me, so I'm sure Jasper wasn't lieing.

i saw our waitress approaching our table, and i grabbed Bella's hand. I intertwined our fingers, and lifted them both up to my lips. I softly kissed the back of her hand "Thank's for talking me into coming out tonight.I'm having fun" She blushed and i saw the Disgusted look the waitress had on her face.

"Okay, i can take your order now."she started with Bella. She ordered the Mushroom Swiss Burger, i had the Bacon Cheddar Burger ;Alice and Jasper both ordered the Crispy Onion Burger.  
She nodded to us. "I will be back shorty with your food." She gave a non-convincing smile.

"You really put on a show Edward" me and Jasper pounded our fists together.

"Bella?! how come you didn't act back? you could of really shoved your relationship in her face!"She said in a loud whisper to Bella.

"Calm down Alice. I think Edward had it covered."she giggled "He was alittle too good."

"Yeah Edward, your perfect at this" Jasper said. cocking his head to the side.

I held up my hands in surrender "I thought you wanted it to look real."

they all nodded and we started talking about the movies. Alice and Bella are decided if they still want to see Enchanted or not.

The waitress came back to our table with out food. Bella's Burger looked way better than mine.

We started digging in as soon as the plates were in front of us.  
"Enjoy your meals, i'll be over there is you need anything else." she smiled again and turned on her heels.

We finished eating and Alice left a small tip for the waitress.

"Movies?" i asked as we reached the car.

I opened Bella's door for her. she gave me a confused look.

"What?"i chuckled "Isn't this what boyfriends do?"

"Haha, very funny." she looked at Alice. "Are you sure you want to see Enchanted Alice?"

i went over to the drivers side and got in.

We arrived at the movies, and i bought mine and Bella's ticket, to be nice.

I held open the door for everyone.Jasper was last to go into the theater.

"My lady" i said in a English accent to Jasper. he stared at me fro a brief moment and then winked.

"Such a Gentle man," he grabbed my arm, and we skipped to the concession line to join up with the hysterically laughing Bella and Alice.

"Why don't you girls go save seats for us and we'll get the snacks" Jasper said to Alice and Bella. they quickly walked away making jokes with each other.

"Candy?" i asked Jasper, he shook his head.

We got out popcorn and drink when i heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Jasper, can i talk to you?" it was Emmet Cullen

"Emmet." he greeted him coldly.

"Jasper I wanted to say sorry about the 'fight', and the things I said, even though my sister told me that i had to do this, I mean it."he took a breath."I didn't mean to be mean all those times at school, and Alice helped me make a decision"  
"She told me i should apologize for all of things i've done to you and Bella; and Edward."he nodded in my direction.

"And i am sorry for the way i acted over the years. It's not my fault really, My girlfriend--"he was cut off by a tall blond girl with a mad expression

"Emmet, i thought you said you were going to the bathroom? and i here i find you blowing me off to talk to these losers." she sounded mad

"Rose, i did go to the bathroom, and don't call my friends losers."he said, trying to reason with her.  
Friends? we were hardly acquaintances

"Don't even get started on that crap!!-they're _your friends.Don't make fun of them.blah blah"_She did and impersonation of Emmet's voice.

"Rose, babe, your making a scene."he held her hands in his.

"I don't care if i make a scene Emmet!" she ripped her hands from his "What about our agreement?You could date me if you ditched your lame friends. You became popular, isn't this what you wanted?"Emmet turned away from her.

"Rosalie, i don't think i want to be miserable and friendless anymore."she gave a angry sigh.

"you have friends Emmet!"she replied.

"They aren't my real friends. None of them really listen to what i say. All they do is walk around in their Hollister shirts and talk about how rich their dads' are."

"But what about us Emmet?"

He sighed."there never really was an 'us' "he replied colder than before.

I watched this whole scene happen in slow motion.Rose and Emmet were over. and she was using him.Used him to complete her perfect life.

He was forced to ignore Jasper, and to be mean to everyone outside his 'popular' circle.

"Jasper, maybe we should get to Bella and Alice.I'm pretty sure the movie already started." he looked at me and nodded.

we got to the theater out movie was in and found Bella and Alice sitting in the last row.

i sat down in the seat closest to Bella."What took you guys so long?" she whispered to me.

"We got stopped by Emmet before we came in here, and he apologized to Jasper about everything he's done.Then he got in a fight Rosalie, and I'm pretty sure they broke up.Turns out She never liked him, just used him."we got shh'ed by a couple sitting a few rows down "sorry" we both said. I didn't pay anymore attention to the movie then jasper did.He seemed angry, but sad in a way.

I wonder what made him this way. Was it something Emmet said?

That he was sorry for everything he's done.What exactly has he done?  
Well of course theres the Bella and Jacob thing, and also the way he made everything think he was weird and a loser.but what else?

Did Emmet really put on an act this whole time.The way he acted to everyone.Was that all because of Rosalie?

* * *

**So you found out...DING DING! Emmet is a soft teddy bear guy..**

**well, you'll see more of his good side soon.**

**and more of Bella and Edwards emotions, yay..**

**i feel like a bipolar person right now.**

**I put myself inside of Emmet's shoes, like my sister told me to [[thanks and i got kinda sad though. lol**

**But yeah. Everything will happen soon**

**yesss!!!**

**STILL THOUGH!! does anyone want to be my Beta Reader?**


	16. Sleeping with a toilet

WOOOOT!

**I have a Beta reader person thing. lol**

**COOL!! PSSSHYEAH!**

**WAAA i cut my bangs.. i miss them long now!!**

* * *

Why did i have to wake up so soon from that wonderful dream? 

_Me and Bella lying in the meadow, hand in hand. We talked about our lives, and the things we wish we did with them. She told me that she wanted to be a pediatrician when she was younger and i told her how i wanted to be a firefighter like my father. We walked back to my house, still hand in hand, silently. Then when we reached my house, though it wasn't my house at all. It was Big and White, and two stories tall.It reminded me of houses in movies, the kind that a husband would design with the wife in mind.Then she kissed me, with fiery passion, and ran into the house. I ran after her until she stopped in a hallway. The south facing wall had pictures covering from head to toe.Pictures of my dad and Charlie holding up fish; Me and Jasper tackling each other; and a group picture of people i didn't recognize. We soon came up to the most amazing one, Me and her standing on a beach, at sunset holding hands;Me in a tux and her in a white wedding dress.We were lost in each other's loving gaze.She was glowing more beautifully than i had ever seen.I came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist_,_ Then i picked her up, bridal style and i started to go up the stairs.When we reached the bedroom door, right as i swung it open everything turned light, and my vison pulled away._ I lay on a unfamiliar Bed in a unfamiliar room.

The rest of the night at the movies, was a blur. I remember taking Alice home, and stopping at Bella and Jaspers house.I also remember saying goodnight to them. But i don't remember getting in my truck and going home.

i was in deep thought when- BOOM- i fell off the bed? how did that happen?

"Morning sleepy head"someone called from the hallway.

"Huh?"i asked, dazed.  
Bella walked into the room.  
"why am i here?"i said as i rubbed the sleepers out of my eyes.

"Last night, when we got back from the movies and dinner, you came inside to use the bathroom.Me and Jasper sat on the couch for a little while waiting for you to come out.It came around to being 20 minutes so Jasper went to go and check on you.I heard laughing coming from the bathroom so i went to see what he was laughing at." I stared up at her now "You were sleeping."my mouth fell open. "You were also hugging the toilet." She giggled and i got back up to my bed.

"okay, but how did i get up to the room, i hope one of you didn't carry me." i really hope they didn't carry me.

"No we didn't carry you up here, you walked.We tried to though." She laughed again "At first you wouldn't wake up, we tried everything; poking you, saying your name,shaking you.Then i turned dipped my hand in ice water and touched your chest. You stirred a little bit, so i tried saying your name again.You were half asleep, but we managed to get you up the stairs without falling."

"alright. anything else i should know about?"i said with accusing eyes.

"you were mumbling something about how beautiful someone was, and how happy you were to marry them." I started to blush so i turned around to look out the window.

"I don't remember dreaming of anything like that." I noticed that i was wearing the wife beater and sweats again,

"wait, how did i get in this.?"i poked at the sweats. and she smiled.

"Jasper gave them to you to change into again, and you tried to get dressed but was falling over alot. Jasper had tried to heal you, but you still fell over. I had to hold you up as he got you dressed." I blushed even harder, but she was too.

"I can't believe i slept through all that. You didn't see anything right?" She blushed even harder, and I smiled.

"Just your boxers. they're very nice too." Which pair was i wearing?  
i lifted my waistband to check what they were. oh crap. i was still wearing my custom made Shania Twain boxers, that i got my aunt Goldie a few Christmas's ago.

The rest of the day, we hung out and messed around in the living room. I didn't see much of Bella. Jasper said she as doing homework. i went home around 6:00 and got ready for school tomorrow. i wonder if it will be different.

* * *

sorry for the gay chapter.. i couldn't come up with anything.. and i didn't want him to go home that night so i made up an excuse for him :D:D 


	17. the rumor

I woke up an hour before my alarm off, and saw a soft glow of light coming through the this be sun? i havn't seen it in so long, i don't know what it lookes like anymore.

it came around to the time i usually get ready at, so I went to take a quick hot shower, since i didn't have enough time last night to take one.

in the shower, all i could think about was when i could talk to Bella.  
When i was done rinsing my hair out, i stepped out of the shower and put a towel around my waist.

i tried to hurry and get to my room so i didn't drip too much in the hallway, I didn't have much luck with that.  
I got dressed in my usual pair of jeans. I put on a short sleeved button up green shirt, that my mom always said brought out my eyes. **(Sparkley emerald eyes--PRETTY!!)**

I dragged a towel with my foot to sop up the water i left before, my hair still dripping.I went to the bathroom and combed my hair, though it didn't matter. it was naturally messy. i grabbed my backpack and shoes and went down stairs.

Anthony was still sitting in the kitchen, which was odd.

"Morning, dad." I said as i sat down my stuff in the chair across from him "What are you still doing home?"  
he looked at me confused. then let out a small laugh

"It's not even 7:00 yet." I didn't even realize that. i nodded my head and headed toward the cabinet to look for something to eat.

i made three pieces of French toast for me. I asked Anthony if he wanted any but he turned it down.

_What to do? what to do?_that's what i thought when I finished eating my breakfast.

I watched videos on MTV while doing some geometry homework i didn't get finished over my long weekend.  
i sang along with favorite songs, some of them really old songs, but thats OK.

_Hate me today-Hate me tomorrow-Hate me for all the things, i couldn't do, for you.-------_this song is depressing.  
I've changed since i moved here. I used to listen to Sad music.The kind that would send a room of preps running whenever they heard it.  
Even since i got back in touch with Jasper, and got close to Bella. i Started listening to happy/ love songs.

I left the TV on, and went to school.

The drive wasn't very long, but i wasn't really paying attention to the time by now.

There were many cars parked i the lot, but i found a space across from Jasper's car.

I went on campus, and plenty of people stared at me like, it was my first day again. I was heading toward the cafeterias when i was stopped by two girls with blond hair.

"Is it true?" i stopped walking and stared back at them.  
"is what true?" they looked hesitant.

"That you and Jasper had a 'fling' this weekend? You guys are together now?"I turned red

"What!? no! where did you heard this?" They shut their mouths.

"Tell me now." i stepped closer to them. they stared at me in shock.

"Lets just say a little birdy told us." Who would want to make me miserable? "It's a shame though, you guys are both hott. I would enjoy seeing you guys make out on campus" I shook my head and turned to walk away. They both started whispering something that i didn't care about. I needed to find Jasper and Bella.

"So you and Jasper huh?" Good i found one of them  
I pinched the bridge of my nose with thumb and index finger. she held back a laugh

"it's not funny Bella." My voice was cold, and she stopped smiling. "have you seen Jasper, i need to talk to him to see if he knows who did this." She pointed to the back building of the school.I grabbed her hand and towed her behind me.

"Is he alone?" she shook her head  
"Alice and Emmet are over there.We were all hiding out from Rosalie, and I went to find you.That's when I heard the rumor."

"Why do people think I'm gay?" i sighed angrily. "Do i give off gay vibes?" she fought back a smile.  
I was walking so fast, it was hard for her to keep up with me. I dropped her hand when i bumped into a few people wearing shorts and light colored shirts.i didn't say sorry because i was so mad. not the sun, or Bella's beautiful smile could make me calm down. I rounded the corner of the back building and i didn't see anyone. Bella grabbed my hand again, and lead me around to a door.she knocked softly and said something that sounded like _Tacos have rubber chickens over for dinner on Tuesdays_. i fought back a smile this time

i flew open the door angrily. "WHO STARTED THAT RUMOR!!!!!!"

They all looked at me worried

"What rumor Edward?" Alice and Emmet said at the same time.

"The one about me and Jasper."I took a deep breath to calm down a bit "Someone started a rumor saying that we had a fling over the weekend and we were together now, _The hottest couple of the year_" I imitated the annoying voice perfectly.

"What who would do this?"Alice said.

"I think i have an Idea." Emmet said while leaving the room.

We all got up and left the room one after another.

Emmet was walking very fast, but me and Jasper kept the pace easily.

"Rosalie." Emmet said sharply.

"Yes Emmet."She tried to sound innocent.

"Why did you start that rumor?"He said even more dark than before.

"What rumor" again with the innocence act.

"We all know you started the rumor, quite playing around."Emmet said  
I don't think i can hold back from yelling much longer. "Just because i dumped you, doesn't mean you can black mail my friends." The innocence left her face.

"But you left me for _them_"She said storming over to him. She stood close, looking into his eyes. Her eyes were full of hate.

"I was sick of the way you treated my friends and family."The crowd 'ow-ed' and she got more furious.

"Kay, i admit it.But i still don't see why it bothers you so much." she said while folding her arms across her chest.

"It bothers me, because you're so heartless when it comes to anyone besides yourself." he said while he turned around. Emmet's words got to her.

"I can change." tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Rosalie, i don't think i can take you back. its over." and with that he left


	18. the class trip

AHAH! the Almighty Rosalie isn't perched high upon her throne.

long chapeter, and it has a lot of info with stuff i guess.

Bella and Edward soon! i promise...

* * *

I turned around to see Rosalie's face for the last time. She was kneeling on the floor with her face in her hands. 

"Emmet, don't you think that was a little harsh?"I said as we turned the corner to my first class.  
I'm always the one to cave in first.

"It was the truth, and she needed to be pushed off her throne for once."He was staring off into distance.

"See you guys later" Bella said to the others. I followed her into U.S history

we sat down at the same time and I turned toward her in my seat

"I never thought Emmet could be so harsh toward Rose, I mean, he said that he loved her."Bella said while staring up at Mr.Smith, who began talking

"OK class, today we are going to get into pairs and-"

"_Good morning forks high, please stand for the pledge of allegiance." _He was cut off by the morning announcements.

When they recited the pledge I stayed quite. I was thinking too much of what happened in the last 20 minutes.

"Edward you can sit down now"Bella whispered.

I smiled at her and sat down, sure to be turning red.

"_As you all know, the Junior class trip is coming up soon.Please pick up your permission slips from your 4th period teacher." _I tried to block out the rest of the announcements but I would hear the occasional cheer from the classmates when they announced some of the high school sport teams winning.

"Ah, yes, like I was saying before being interrupted, You will work in pairs, and do this crossword puzzle.As easy as it sounds, you should finish early.If so, you may talk quietly in your seats."

I scooted my desk over to Bella's and finished the puzzle in 10 minutes.

"I wonder why Mr.Smith went so easy on us today."Bella said to me in a loud whisper.

"Yeah, maybe he just goes easy on Mondays."  
We continued talking, and asking each other random questions.

The bell rang and I started to grab my things.I swung my bag over my shoulder, and saw Bella staring at me with a look. The look of something sneaky.

"What would you say if I asked you to ditch with me?" she still had the look in her eyes.

"I guess it all depends on how sneaky we can be."She smiled and grabbed my arm, tugging me out of the classroom, and toward the back building.

"Why are we ditching here, we could probably just sit in my car and no one would notice." I pointed out.

"Well, yeah but that wouldn't be any fun now would it?"  
I guess she has a good point.

we sat down under the bleachers out looking a baseball Field.They are rarely used, most outside games get canceled, due to weather of course.

"So why the sudden rebel outbreak?" I hope she brought me here to talk about something, rather than just hide from campus supervisors.

"I thought we could hang out and talk or something." She said.  
She wasn't staring at me, but staring off into the cloudy sky.

we sat there in silence staring up into the sky. I closed my eyes and laid back, putting my arms under my head.

"What do you want to talk about." I broke the silence first.  
She sat still staring at the sky, but I could tell she was thinking.

"Where do you think were going for our class trip? I over heard some teacher saying we were going to Disneyland, but that cant be true, I mean last year all they did was take a tour of Seattle, and thats no fun."  
She started babbling so fast, it took me a few moments to register what she had said.

"I hope its more than a 1-day trip." I said. I could feel her staring at me now. I opened my eyes and smiled at her.

"It is usually a one day trip, but this trip falls on the five day weekend."She sounded so excited.

I closed my eyes again, enjoying the mist starting to fall.

"That would be so awesome." i said, I can just picture me spending the entire 5 days with Bella.

"I hope we get to pick who are partners are on the bus, I really don't want to sit by someone I don't like."she said, losing her excitement.

I took my cell out from my backpack to check the time.

"Wow, it's been 40 minutes already." I said a little more depressed than i should of sounded.

She ignored what I said. "Do you think they will let people from other grades to join in on the fun?" i sat up looking at her now.

"I don't really know, why?" I tilted my head to the side and gave a confused look.

"Alice won't go, because Jasper is in a grade higher. If he goes, she goes, and I won't have to risk sharing anything with Lauren or Jessica." I understood what she meant. Jessica scares me too, but who is Lauren.

"I've never met Lauren, but I'm guessing she is just as bad as Jessica." while i said that, she stared at me with furry in her eyes. Then she smiled huge.

"She's worse." she said that and started to laugh.I joined in on laughing with her.

"If we get to chose who we sit by on the bus, you want to sit by me?" i asked her looking at my hands in my lap.

"I don't know, i would have to sit by you for 3 hours straight, i'm not sure i can do that." she said that with heavy sarcasm.

i gave her a fake shocked face. "Oh I see." I sighed heavily, looking at her now. "If you didn't want to sit by me you could of just said, oh i was going to sit with Angela, sorry, but no, you had to go and hurt my feelings." I said this over dramatically, turning my back toward Bella. and i started to laugh.

"When you put it that way, i guess the only way to make you forgive me, is sitting by you on the bus." We were both laughing now.

"3rd period is going to start soon, we should get going, unless you want to ditch this period too." she stopped laughing, and started to think.

"no i think we should go to class, i have a paper to turn in, and you have?"she finished the sentence by giving me a confused look.

"I have art, and I have to present drawings today. it's not exactly fun, but i'm not bad at speaking in front of a class."

We walked back onto campus, joining the crowd and went our separate ways.

Art wet by in a blur, and I didn't have time to present. i was disappointed by that. But i always have tomorrow.

i walked into biology and saw that Bella was already sitting in her seat

i sat down next to her and she smiled.

Mr.Banner started the class soon after i sat down

"Class, as you already know I am to pass out the permission slips, and explain everything to you about it, so today, that is all we're focusing on." i heard a few people saying _YES!_ and i looked back to see Mike, and another guy high five each other.

"Too bad, because i had Dissecting planned for you." He started to pass out papers.

When he finished i had a stack of 6 papers on my desk.

"The first paper, is for your parents to sign, make sure you have them write down medical information.The second is a information sheet of California, and their main theme parks.Six flags, Disneyland, Knotts berry farm, Belmont park, and Universal studios." We all cheered and then he spoke again.

"Calm down, calm down.Yes i know it's exciting. i'm excited too. Turns out, we got a huge donation from Dr.Cullen. We are very lucky to have him in our town." I looked at Bella, and saw the excitement in her eyes.

"We are using the 5-day weekend to our advantage, we will leave early morning on Wednesday, meaning , if you go you will miss 3 days of school." the class started to cheer again.

"We will arrive in Santa Clarita on early morning, Friday and spend the day at Six flags, magic mountain.By closing time of the park, We will be on the road to Universal Studios and spend the entire next day there.After universal studios, we are spending the next to days at Disneyland resort, and California adventures. then we will end our fun with Belmont park, in Sandiego.If it goes as planned we will arrive back in town on Wednesday.A week of fun to add to your high school memories."

Mine and Bella's eyes were big by the time Mr.Banner finished speaking.

out of all those places, i've only been to Disney land once, when I was 7.

"This is going to be so much fun." Bella whispered to me, when the class started to calm back down.

I gave all of my attention back to Mr. Banner at the front of the room when he started speaking again

"We will have two busses.Both charter, very comfortable and very expensive.The only thing you need to pay is a $20 fee to help pay for them.If your carsick please tell me ahead of time, so i can save a sit up front. Any questions." he looked around the room.

people put up their hands. a girl in the back, whose name i believe to be Brianna asked."What exactly do we need to bring?"

"On this sheet of paper" he held up the blue one. "It tells you what to bring, a suitcase of clothes that you will need for the week; any necessities, as in hair items, or makeup ladies;Any thing you'll need to keep you busy, as in video games, ipods, etc.;and you'll all need to pick a person to be you partner for the bus."

he called on another person."Are we staying in hotels, or on the bus?"

he laughed a little. "We will be staying in hotels, so you'll need to pick three people other people to share a room with, and please _try_ to keep in the same gender. i wouldn't want there to be a problem like there was a few years ago." i heard a _what happened?_ coming from people behind me.

"A girl and a boy shared a room, no need for me to explain anymore." the classed ooh-ed and giggled.

"Like i was saying, you need to pick partners or you can be the lucky person to share a room with the chaperone's.Turn in your yellow sheet with names you requested to me by the end of today, no later than tomorrow morning, anymore questions?" he looked around the room and nodded. "Well then, you may talk quietly for the rest of the period."

* * *

This is like my dream Field trip 

I wish my school had enough money for people to do that.

:D:D:D

I cant wait for me to write the rest!!!.

Enjoy

--Brina--


	19. pairs

I seriously have to dedicate all the chapters involving the class trip to my sister Sammy-wammy-wants-peace.

She helped me with all of the theme parks, and the things that happen,

I'm writing a story to thank her. She described a story that she wanted to write, and i decided to write it. i hope its okay. i should have the first chapter up and see what you guys in the reviews. i hope you read.

I'm also writing one involving the Cullen kids and California, should be interesting.

* * *

I turned my chair sideways, facing Bella , when i noticed she had her back to me, talking to Eric

I leaned forward and propped myself in between Her and the table so i could hear them better.

They went on with their conversation,like i wasn't there.

I could hear them perfectly now.

"Oh come on Bella, it will be fun. We can spend the entire time getting to know each other better." Eric's not so deep voice annoyed me.

"I'm not sure, I mean, i already promised someone i would share seats with them if we were taking a bus." I smiled, and she flashed her eyes toward me.

Eric turned to look at me now, and i had my face calm and emotionless, staring out the back window.

"Won't it get a little boring sharing seats with the same person the whole time?"He asked, getting a little closer to her, putting his back to me

She gave a week smile, i could tell she didn't want to sit with him at all.

"Eric, she said no." He turned back to look at me, and glared hard. I glared back, and grinned. i opened my mouth to add on to the sentence but Bella beat me to it.

"I'm sitting with Edward, hes the one i promised. I don't think either of us will break it." He nodded and started to walk away "Sorry." she meant the last part.

He looked really hurt, and I'm glad I didn't add on anything, i would of made it worse.

She looked back and smiled at me.

"If you didn't say anything, i probably would of said yes to him." she said sighing.

i returned back to how i would normally sit.

"Well then I'm glad i interrupted." i smiled back at her."Want to share a hotel room too?" i said grinning at her.

"I don't think Mr. Banner would appreciate having a relapse of what happened." we both started laughing.

"Aw, you don't trust me enough to sleep in the same room?"i put on my serious face.

"Come on Edward, be serious." she was still giggling.

i started laughing again, "Okay, but who are you going to share with?"

She dropped her eyes, and put on the look that she has when she thinks.

"I'm not really sure."She confessed.

"Want me to help you find some not-so-bad people to bunk with?" she smiled and got up. I stood and followed her to the back of the class where Mike, Eric and a few girls were sitting.

"I'll be right back i need to ask Mr.Banner something." i told Bella when we reached the group. She smiled and i took a deep breathe before approaching Mr.Banner.

"Sir, is there any way someone in a higher grade could attend this trip too?" he set down his stack of papers and took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"There are openings on the bus, and we have people lined up every year from senior classes, first come-first serve.There are 6 seniors attending the trip. i'm taking you had a friend in mind." i smiled at him

"Yes i did have a friend in mind, Jasper Swan." he picked up a sheet of paper and looked at it for a second.

"Yes he is attending the trip, but i ask you not to tell anyone that seniors are attending. i figured you were a good enough kid, and i could tell you." i smiled at him again."We allow them on the trip to set good examples for the juniors.We also ask them to me Semi- chaperone's.

"Thank you Mr.Banner." he smiled back to my smile and i went over to Bella and the rest.

"Edward, i found some people to share a hotel room with." i saw Mike smiling big.

"Who?" i responded friendly, trying not to let my jealous-ness to get the best of me.

"Angela and Brianna." i sighed in relief. I'm so glad she didn't get asked to share a room with mike or Eric. she wouldn't share a room with me, she definitely wouldn't share a room with them.

"no third person?" If Jasper is going then Alice will go for sure.

* * *

short, yes

but it's all leading up to the most funnest thing in the world:D:D:D:D


	20. The night before the fun

I'm trying to drag it out as long as i can

* * *

The rest of this week went by so fast. Every Junior in the school is excited over the class trip. i can't even remember what i ate for breakfast this morning, or if i even did eat breakfast. My thoughts were interrupted once again by jasper bursting through my door

"Are you done packing yet? your worse than Alice." jasper said while coming into my room.

i heard a _'i heard that'_ come from down stairs.

"No i'm not done packing yet, i just started and calm down, we have all night to get ready for tomorrow." he sat down on My bed and made it bounce.

"You bed is bouncy." he seemed off in his own land. " i wonder."he walked out of my room and i went to set some jeans down on my bed.

"WAAAAHOOO!" the next thing i knew, i saw a flying Jasper heading straight for me.I managed to get out of the way of him and landed on the floor next to the bed, but he bounced off of my bed and landed on my leg. i sat up fast, and we both bonked our heads together.

"OUCH! JASPER YOU MORON!!" i said while rubbing the spot on my head.

"Sorry, i was curious. i didn't think anything like that would happen." he started laughing. he still had adrenaline written all over his eyes."hows your leg."

I looked down and saw the red mark on my leg.

"i'm "-

"Are you guys okay? i heard a crash and i though one of fell through the wall."Alice ran in the room and cut me off.

"We're fine. Jazzy here wanted to be _curious_ and because my bed is over-bouncy." i got up and headed for the door. i turned the corner and Bella ran straight into my chest.

"oops sorry. i wasn't paying attention." she held up her hands in apology.

"it's alright." i said, running my right hand through my hair, which i did when i was nervous.I turned around following her back into my room where she sat Indian style on the floor next to Alice.

"I can't believe you aren't done packing yet, i've been ready since Monday night."Alice said while messing with Bella's hair.

"I didn't want to pack everything so soon, that's all."I returned to throwing stuff into my suitcase.

"Edward." Jasper said.

"Yeah?" i said back not breaking my concentration on packing.

"How come you aren't wearing a shirt right now?" i looked down, and sure enough. my chest was bare.

"You guys showed up right after I got out of the shower, your lucky you didn't walk in on me naked."Alice and Bella didn't look up.

I grabbed a green element t-shirt and threw it on real fast. still not breaking my concentration with packing.

"Better?" i said, sounding a little more annoyed than i really was.

"Hey man, it's not my fault you forgot we said we were coming over at 7." yeah I guess he was right, but still.If they wanted me to pack, they would leave me alone.

"Sorry, just a little angry about the whole 'sharing a room with Eric and Mike.' I still can't believe Mr.Smith put us together, and didn't even ask." i put the last piece of clothing in my suit case and put it in the corner.

"Yeah, but it's cool, cuzz you have me to fend for you." Jasper said sill sitting on my bed.

"I might have to steal your bed Edward, it's so comfy. Can i sleep in here tonight and you can sleep in the living room?"

I was so excited i forgot that Bella, Alice and him were staying at my house tonight, and we would all go to school together tomorrow.

"Yeah right. It's either all of us down stairs or we can all try to fit on the bed together." i said the last part with heavy sarcasm.

"I'm sure we could fit. it's a king." he said winking toward Alice.  
Alice got an embarrassed look on her face and continued to mess with Bella's hair.

i guess i missed an inside joke.

"But there isn't a TV in here Jasper, what are we going to do to entertain ourselves the entire night?" i said still trying to convince him just to sleep on my couch instead of my comfy, new king sized bed.

"I guess you've got a point, but its just so-mmmm"Jasper said, while falling back onto my bed.  
The entire bed make a poof noise and the white comforter jumped into the air a little bit.

"Wow i think i will try it out."Alice said getting up from her not-so-comfy space on the floor.

She flopped on the bed next to Jasper.Bella got up and joined them, plopping down on the other side of Jasper, her head landed on my pillow.

"Don't get too comfy. i don't want my dad to think wrong of all of us sharing a bed.Hes already convinced himself that something is going to happen tonight."

they all said different things at the same time. sounding something like _I could stay here all night_ and _Why is everything so soft?_ and _his pillow smells good._

"Yes i get it, Fluffy and soft.now can we start the movie marathon?" i said while picking up my suitcase and heading for the door.

i got down stairs and set My suitcase by the other four.

The three of them followed shortly after me

"Who brought a second suit case?" i said while searching their faces one by one.

I passed by Bella and Jasper and they both shook their heads.

"Guilty" Alice said and then giggled, and headed toward the couch.

"I'm gonna go get some pillows and stuff for you on Jasper."I said while turning around heading for the stairs again.

"Do i have to" he groaned. and Alice slapped his arm

he followed me up to my room and i pointed to a stack of blankets in my closet.

i grabbed the two blankets off my bed and the pillows on it.

We got down stairs and Bella and Alice both grabbed what they wanted first.

Bella grabbed one of my pillows and one of the blankets too.

I laughed internally and grabbed the other pillow and blanket and sat down on the couch.

"What do you guys want to watch? ladies choice." Jasper said from the other side of the room, where him and Alice were cuddled up on the love seat.  
Bella curled up on the floor. directly under me, on the couch.  
if i rolled off the couch i would wind up on her.

"what good movies do you have?"Alice said, breaking the cuddle with Jasper to get up and head over to drawer with all the DVDs in it.

"OOH! lets watch Shaun of the dead."I looked at her confused.

"Are you sure? i mean, it is a comedy,but you wont get freaked out by the zombies?" Alice turned and glared at me from in front of the TV, while putting the DVD in the player.

"It's one of her favorite movies, she watched it on TV all the time."Jasper said from the love seat.

I didn't say anything after that, i just watched the movie

I soon fell asleep, waking up to the smell of French toast.

i sat up, re positioning my shirt that was twisted all around my torso. i ran my hand trough my hair, so it wasn't sticking up too bad.

Alice and Jasper were still curled up on the love seat, sleeping. so i figured it was Bella making breakfast.

Sure enough i walked into the kitchen to find her there with French toast on a plate.

"Smells good Bella." was all i could get out before i yawned.When done yawning i noticed my dad sitting at the kitchen table sipping his coffee and reading the paper.  
"Morning." i said to both of them

He looked up and smiled, while taking a bite of French toast.

Bella sat down and started eating , i went to the fridge to get some orange juice.

"Either of you want some?" they didn't look up at me while i went over to the cupboards to get a cup

"I'll take some Edward." Bella said, ad i looked at Anthony.he shook his head and i got two glasses out.

i went over to the table and i heard Jasper yawning in the living room.

"Here ya go" i said, gently putting the cup on the table for her.

She nodded while drinking a gulp.

i walked out of the kitchen after i heard a thump. and someone saying ow.

"Morning Jasper" i saw Alice laying on the floor in front of the couch. "You too Alice." i said as i made my way to the bathroom.

I went back to the kitchen to find them all sitting around the table eating.

"Aren't you going to eat Edward."Alice said before bites.

"Hes not much of a early morning, breakfast eater."Anthony said while folding the paper back up and setting it down.

He got up and smiled saying bye

i smiled back and took his seat.

"I'll eat some before we go don't worry." i said to Bella, who stopped eating and was staring at me.

she went back to eating and i excused my self to get dressed.

As i was taking off my pants i heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I paused with my pants half way down my legs when Jasper sticked his head in.

"the girl have both bathrooms and i figured we would get out of here faster if i just got dressed in here, were both guys, and you don't mind right?"i proceeded with taking my pants off.

i grabbed my lucky pair of jeans and slid them on quickly. I threw my shirt off and into the hamper, while Jasper got dressed.

I searched through my closet to find a shirt, when Jasper said he was done dressing and left. i grabbed the nearest one. A snug-fitting, long sleeved blue shirt. i put my arms through the holes and walked down the hall way while still putting the shirt over my head.

I walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen.Jasper was sitting in a seat, with his arms folded and put his head down on his arms.

"too early for you?" i said while grabbed a piece of French toast and eating it fast.

"ehh." he groaned. i laughed and started on My second piece.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall, and I started to put my shoes on.

Bella and Alice were folding the blankets and putting them on the couch.

"You guys almost ready to go?" i hollered from the kitchen

"Yep, just let us get our shoes on." i heard them say at the same time, and started giggling.

i poked jasper but he wouldn't budge.

I poked him again. nothing.

i poked him harder this time and he lifted his head up glaring at me.

"It's time to go, you can sleep on the bus." i walked out of the kitchen after i hear him mumble something about 'the bus better be comfy or ill skip the trip and stay at Edwards house and sleep in his comfy bed.'

We all piled into my truck and i started the engine

We got to the school and we started to get out.

Bella and Alice, locked arms with each other while heading toward the crowd of people in the parking lot.

Jasper still looked half asleep, so i tugged him along by his jacket.

"It's going to be fun Jasper, how can you be tired? I'm so excited." he looked a little more coherent.

"Yeah well at least you slept more than 4 hours last night." he said coldy and sarcastically.

note to self, Jasper isn't a morning person.

We got to the crowd and Coach clapp took role.

After everyone was there, we piled onto the bus.

This is going to be a long ride there.

* * *

Finally the fun begins!! 


	21. and the adventure begins

**I'm sorry if i don't update for a while.**

**school i starting back up, and as we know, that means that i will have less time for this.**

**and I'm not gonna stay up all night writing/reading like i used too.**

**I'm a changed person and my main focus is on getting higher than a 3.6 on my next report card..**

**and i want to become successful. but enough about my life. lets tune in on the amazing life of fictional characters..**

**and the fun begins.**

**NOW... well kinda...**

* * *

we all piled in on the bus, Bella, Jasper and Alice entering before me. 

Bella got the window seat and we were conveniently placed across the isle from Jasper and Alice.

"Nice we get our own monitor." I said to Bella as I stuck our bags up in the handy compartment.

"Yeah, and it comes with three movies to choose from.The sister act two, The hills have eyes and Malibu's most wanted. how exciting" she ended the sentence with heavy sarcasm.

"It won't be that bad, I have my ipod. We can listen to that for a few hours." she smiled at me, and looked at the window as the bus pulled out of the high school's's parking lot.

I turned all of my attention to the front of the bus when i overheard Mr.Banner's voice come over the loudspeaker.

"Okay students, as you know there are rules.first off, If ANY of you is to get in any trouble, of any kind, we will end the trip immediately and head back to forks, is that clear?"

"Yes." everyone said on the bus.

"Secondly,You have to follow the bus rules as well as any hotel rules."He began listing normal rules for a bus, no trash on the floor.Try not to stand too much, keep arms and legs inside the bus at all times.

"Thirdly, Were testing you at the first park, which is-" he checked a clipboard "Six flags, magic mountain.We'll see how that turns out, and remember your here to have fun and enjoy yourselves, so please do."

he sat back down in his seat next to Edward, want to do something fun?" Jasper asked excitedly from across the isle.

"Depends on what you had in mind." I answered back sarcastically.

"Truth or dare, what else to pass the time?" Alice leaned forward in her chair so she could see my reaction.

"Sure,Bella are you in?"

she nodded, and sat forward in her seat so she could hear Alice and Jasper better.

"Rock paper scissors to find out who's first."Alice said in almost a yell.

"One.Two.Three. shoot"

Jasper got rock,Alice, Bella and I got paper.

he sat back in his seat defeated.

"One.Two.Three. Shoot!"

"HA!" i said loudly "ROCK!"

Alice and Bella both lost to me.

"Kay go Edward" they said a little annoyed by my winning.

"Um, Jasper, Truth or dare?" he leaned a little forward across the isle.

"Dare" he said with an evil grin on his evil looking face.

"Alright" i said thinking for a while. "I dare you to." i paused still thinking."Go ask coach clapp what you should do when you get _excited_."i winked at the last part. he stared at me with his jaw dropped.

Bella and Alice started giggling  
He got up and walked over to coach clapp two rows in front of us.

i over heard him talking.

"Um coach clapp," he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm-"he bent down and whispered into his ear, "_excited, _if you know what i mean.What do i do?"  
Coach clapp looked at him for a moment.

"Well son, what I do is sing the ABC's backward, it calms me down fast." I heard Jasper start to sing the ABC's, and me and Alice and Bella laughed.

He came and sat down, his ace red.Alice rubbed his shoulder saying 'it's okay'

"Alright Bella, Edward, you Can stop laughing." we shut our mouths, still fighting back the giggles, because of the look on his face. "Bella, truth or dare." Bella stopped laughing and started to blush

"Um, dare i suppose."she replied, and Jasper got a devilish grin on his face. Bella looked terrified."WAIT! never mind i want truth!TRUTH!!" Jasper shook his head

"Nope, whatcha pick, is whatcha get." he laughed evilly."Okay, it's perfect." then he whispered to Alice. She laughed and then got up out of her seat, and squeezed between Jasper's legs while he was talking. "Bella, you have to ask Mike, which pair of underwear would look best on you, and you can't laugh, or anything or else we will make a worse dare to replace it."Alice got her bag down from the compartment. and brought out two pairs of undies. One blue with frogs, and the other a lacy number. i let out a giggle and tried to pull in my legs so she could squeeze by me.

She snatched the underwear out of Alice's hands and went toward the back of the bus.

"mike, i need to ask you something." he took off his headphones and looked at her with Gogol eyes. i felt a wave of jealousy hit me.

he nodded, and she took the two pairs of underwear from behind her back. she held up the blue ones first. "do you think this pair would look best," then she held up the other ones. "or this one." he swallowed and stared up at her.

He pointed toward the lacy number and I turned around, with my arms crossed.

She sat back down. "I hate you Jasper" she said and then put her arms crossed across her chest.and stared out the window.

"Oh come on Bella, It wasn't that bad, at least he didn't ask you to model it or anything." he said while laughing.

"er, Edward, truth or dare." She said just barely loud enough for me to hear.

i gulped."Truth." they all stared at me with shocked faces.

"Oh come on, be a man Edward!" Jasper said with a whinny voice.

i just shook my head and looked at Bella waiting for the question.

She got a huge, devilish grin on her face. "When was the last time you had a _dirty dream_, and who was it about." I knew from the moment she said Dirty, i should of picked dare.

I stared nervously at my hands, and i could feel myself blush. I tried to hide my face by looking down. I could feel their eyes on me.

"Um." I started. _Think of a someone EDWARD!!ANYONE! do it now! you cant tell them it was about Bella. Rebbecca from English? or maybe Brianna, wait no, Bella and Alice are sharing rooms with her they might tell. i know, i'll just use Katie, i know it's my cousin's name, but she will never find out about this.  
"_It was last night i spent at your house" i took a deep breathe, still staring at my hands. "and it was about a girl named Katie." i looked up at jasper, who had a look of doubt on his face for a split second. he covered it up with shock.

"Katie shelver, the one that sits by our table at lunch.With the black hair and always wears that Red jacket that smells real bad? That Katie?" Jasper said, while staring at me in shock. _wait there is a Katie at our school? _

"No, it's a different Katie. she works in a CD shop in port Angelas." I said, trying to make myself sound true.

i looked at Alice, who was looking past me at something. I followed her gaze to see Bella staring out the window with a look of, _Jealousy? _no that can't be it , She must still be mad at Jasper for the dare.

I looked ahead, only to see Jasper still staring at me.  
"what?" i asked him, and he smiled.

"What was it about?" he asked. You could hear the smile in his voice.

i shook my head slightly,and stared ahead still watching the car in front of us disappear around corners, on the mountain road.

"Come on Edward," he whispered. "i'll tell you about one of mine." he was so eager to find out what it was about.i shook my head again.

"Alice, truth or dare." i said, still looking ahead. i saw her turn to me out of the corner to my eye.

"Dare." she said confidently.

i went through thoughts in my head, and i was interrupted by Mr.Banner saying something about stopping at a rest stop to stretch and then getting back on the road after i that

i laughed quietly to myself.

"When we stop at the rest stop, and the teachers get off, you have to stop the kids from getting off and tell them that there has been reports of serial killer sin the area, and to stay away from the forest. you Can add in any details you want to." she stared at me and then laughed.

"That's perfect, i can pull it off no problem." she replied back to me

It was the first night, and already we were causing trouble.

"Make sure the teacher don't hear you, and also if one of the kids tells on you then you will have to act like you didn't say anything." I said, in a fast whisper.

This is trip just keeps getting more and more interesting.

* * *

**HA**

**my school threw me into a computer class so guess whos gonna get way beter on typing??**

**MEH!**

**haha yeah but i dont know. i suck a the whole 10-fingers thing.**

**and i want to read eclipse real bad.**

**i dont own it.**

**but ive read it twice already.**

**ill need to borrow it from someone.**

**woot**


	22. Alice's Dare, and six flags part one

**I, Sabrina, am going to try and right as much as i can by Monday.**

**I am moving. well i guess you could call it that.**

**so yeah**

**if i have time. cuz i gotta pack and sell stuff. so yeah**

**i wish myself luck**

**WOOT!!!**

* * *

sure enough.

The teachers got off the bus first, and little Alice got up and crawled over all the seats to the front of the bus

"NOOO!!! stop! don't go out of the bus!! YOU CANT!Your life depends on you staying on this bus!!" she grabbed a kid named Cody by the hood of his jacket, and pulled him back into the bus.

"Alice what the Hell?" he said up at her.**(Pardon my French)**

"You can't Cody! None of you can!. There is a murderer loose in these woods! didn't you watch the news last night?? they haven't found the body yet!!" she was jumping up and down repeatedly.

"what do you mean, a m-murderer?" mike screamed from behind me.

"YOU HEARD ME MIKE!! A MURDERER!! WITH AXES AND BUTCHER KNIVES." i heard a high pitched scream and i turned around, seeing mike running to the back of the bus toward the bathroom."You cant get me in here murderer!!" i heard through the door.

"come on Jasper, lets get mike out of the bathroom." i whispered to jasper loudly.

we headed toward the back of the bus and pounded on the small fold out door. "Mike,Dude you should come out," Jasper Whispered into the crack of the door. "NO! Cant you heard the screaming shrimp, There is a MURDERER. Hes out there. He cant get me in here. NO NO HE CANT!" Mike Shouted. I sighed and then pushed jasper out of the way. "Mike, you sound like an idiot come out." i tried to reason with him.  
"NOOOO!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Jasper pushed me aside. "Mike, you moron, Alice was joking." i stifled laugh.

"Whats going on here?" Coach clapp said from the front of the bus. i turned around and shouted."Mike got scared by something, and locked himself i the bathroom.he wont come out."

"I have to pee, get out of my way" said a few people heading toward the front of the bus.

almost half of the people on the bus got off."Alright mike, come out, you cant stay in there all night," i said still trying to reason with him.

"I-I can't" he murmured through the door quietly.

"Come on mike, it's easy. First, you unlock the door then you-" i got cut off by mike."No i mean I, I just can't okay" mike said even softer than before.

Jasper pushed me aside."Mike, you have to come out, Mr.Banner needs to talk to you."he said, to the door. it was clearly a lie.

he unlocked the lock, but didn't open the door. i grabbed the knob and i flew the door open into the tiny bathroom.

mike had his back facing me.

"Mike are you coming?"Jasper said while going into the bathroom. it was amazing they both fit with room the spare. he grabbed his arm and turned him around.

He had a huge wet spot on his crotch. and he was looking a the floor.

"Mike did you-" jasper gasped loudly."PISS YOURSELF??" he yelled, so everyone who on the bus heard.

"g-get out of m-my way" he said, pushing past us sitting back in his seat.

"EW MIKE WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!" Jasper shouted at him, causing more attention to us.

"shut up, jasper."mike said. we coughed to cover up our laughing and returned to our seats.

"HAH! mike peed his pants." Jasper said loudly to Alice and Bella.

they started laughing and talking about what happened.

i got out my ipod and started listening to music.

first song, my favorite.30 seconds to mars- the kill.

i saw the teachers and the rest of the kids get back on the bus, and the bus driver started to drive off.

i turned up my ipod all the way, drowning out all of the noise.

* * *

i woke up to the bright sun in my eyes. something i wasn't used to.

my ipod earphones were still in my ears, but it was turned off put between me and Bella, who was leaning her head on the window, sleeping.

i yawned and stretched my arms up over my head. i noticed something missing.

Alice.

I turned around seeing her saying something to Brianna while walking back over to her seat.

"morning sleeping head." she said in a graceful voice.

"morning." i said groggy, while rubbing my eyes.

"how did you sleep?" she said, while sitting down finally.

"eh OK, i don't really remember when i fell asleep though." i said looking at Jasper sleeping peacefully.

"You were the first out on the bus i think." while she said this, Jasper stirred and Alice touched his cheek, he smiled and opened his eyes.

"hi." was all he seemed to get out.

she smiled and i looked over at Bella, still sleeping on the window. she could of slept on my shoulder, i wouldn't of minded.

i touched her arm briefly, to wake her up, but she didn't move. i tried again and she grabbed my arm, snuggling up to it, like she had before at her house.

"Bella." i whispered softly into her ear.

"Edward." she said. i noticed she was sleep talking again.

"Bella" i said more sternly.

"Edward, don't kick that donkey."she said with a serious face.

Maybe i should mess with her a little.

"But Bella, if i don't kick the donkey he'll put sparky in the cage." i said trying not to laugh.

"No, sparky doesn't like the cage." she said back to me

"yes i know, that is why i have to kick the donkey." she stared up at me with open eyes, and let go of my arm

"Why are you talking about kicking donkeys Edward?"she said confused.

"uhhhh..."i started"He wasn't you were" jasper covered for me.

"i would never talk about donkeys like that." she stated.

"you were talking about them in your sleep, like you did last night too."

she blushed scarlet.

"oh" she said that while turning her attention to the outside.

* * *

**ADVANCING TO FRIDAY MORNING!!**

* * *

"Okay students, were about 10 minutes away from six flags." Mr.Banner said while putting on a huge straw hat and clicking his Fanny pack into place.

Bella, Jasper, Alice and I got off he bus and grabbed our tickets from Mr.Smith

"LETS GO!" Alice whined while tugging on Jaspers arm like a 5 year old when they want a cookie.

we entered the main entranced and pulled out a map.

"okay so who is going to pick the first ride."Bella asked. stepping away from the group.

"we could draw straws, or play rock paper scissors." Jasper suggested.

"No, we should do it by height" Alice said.

"Then you would be first and me and Edward would have to find out how to settle the height thing."Jasper said, pointing out that we were the same height.

"we should do it by age." i said. they turned and looked at me.

"Thats brilliant!" Bella screamed in a English accent.

"thats only because your the youngest, and what am i suppose to do, I'm the oldest!"jasper protested.

"i like that idea." Alice chimed.

"three against one, Bella where do you want to go?" i turned and asked.

she thought for a second.

"Lets...ride...Viper!"she shouted.

"YES I HEARD THAT RIDE WAS SHWEE!"Alice said while jumping excitedly.

"Shwee?" we all said in unison.

"Yes my version so totally awesome, or _cool_ if you will."

we got to Viper and we were 20 people away from getting on when Bella chickened out.

"NO I'm gonna die if i ride this, look at that loop!my face will get squished."Bella whispered to me.

"you cant chicken out now."i whispered back

"Now, Edward. you don't want to upset your nice friend Bella would you? ill stay out on this one with her, and you and Alice go ahead."Jasper said, already dragging Bella off behind him and out of the line.

me and Alice shrugged and got on the ride.

we met up with Bella and Jasper."How was the ride?" Bella said.

"It was so Shweenie, a total waste of my youth."Alice said while stomping off toward Jasper to give him a hug.

"Alice, what does 'Shweenie' mean?" I said in confusion.

"Its the opposite of shwee.derr." Alice replied. "Its my turn."

she said while grabbing Jasper's hand and locking her arm whit Bella's, who grabbed my hand also, with Alice dragging us all behind her.

"Which ride are you picking?" Bella said, after tripping a few times.

"Its a surprise." she replied with a smug grin.

* * *

**AN: okay so i was gonna just write this whole chapter as the entire six flags thing, but i figured i would torture you.**

**MUHAHAH!**

**thank you oh great sister of mine for helping me with this [[typing some parts when i was busy, and also drawing a map from memory of six flags.**

**HAH! i also left you all on a cliffie! sorta.**


	23. Author's note, and it will be removed :D

Hey guys im sorry, but the only internet access I have is at school

And it is very limited.

I don't know how longer I can have this on the schools site.

But yeah

Im writing

So when I get internet access back at home I can just upload it all

WOOT

Love brina.


	24. Six flags2, and universal studios pt2

sorry its taking forer for me to write this. i wasnt sure if i should upload it from school or not...

* * *

"Rapids, Bella seriously?" I said as we got in line for the ride.

She just nodded and stepped in front of me.

"And you cut me? I thought you were different Bella." I said while shaking my head back and forth.

"Har harr" she said while grabbing Alice's arm and dragging her into the nearest raft.

Jasper and I sat across from them.

We slowly started to twist through the mountain.

"I guess this is funner than I thought it would be." I said while gripping the round thing in front of me.

"Look at you guys, you're whole front side is wet. I haven't even got one drop on me. I bet I could go through the entire ride without getting wet at all." Right as Jasper said that, we hit a rougher part of the rapids and a wave covered our entire raft.

"Yeah, not one drop on ya." Bella said between laughs.

Before I could think, the ride ended and we all got out and looked at each other.

"Lets ride a roller coaster to dry off." Alice said while pulling Jasper along with her.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful.

Jasper and Bella chickened out of all the great roller coasters. Even viper and déjà vu.

We did take some good pictures, in front of the Goliath sign and with the Looney toon characters.

The weird thing is I don't remember getting in the bus to drive to universal studios.

All I can remember is coach clap, yelling my name because we got to the hotel.

"Little Eddie-Weddie went sleepy weepy." Jasper said while grabbing his and Alice's bags from above their seats.

"Ha-Ha Jasper," I started "Let's go the room now." And with that, we headed off to the entrance of the hotel.

Everyone separated into two groups. Each teacher had a different floor.

Bella and Alice were in Jasper and mine's group.

Coach clap started talking.

"Okay, let's start by handing out keys to everyone, and then we will go to the Ball room, and talk over all of the rules for you guys to follow." He said as he walked over from the counter. "Okay, Tom, Billy, and Laden, you guys have room 103; Erik, Mike, Jasper, and Edward Room 104." I looked up as he said my name. "Cody, Dillan, Ryan, and William, Room 105; Brianna, Isabella, Alice, and Angela room 106" and with that we all left to the Ball room where Mr. Smith, Mr. Banner, Ms.Ramos, and Mr. Calvert were sitting with their groups.

"Okay kids, you know the basic rules. Don't trash the room, and if you do. I hope you have a lot of money saved up. You already know what's coming next, DO NOT sneak out of your rooms. If I find out that there was a Boy in a girl's room after 8:00 pm, you will be on your way back to forks before you can say 'I wish my mommy was here'. Yes there is a curfew. You can't leave your rooms until 6:00 am and you have to be inside of your rooms by 8:00 pm, but that rule doesn't count for the Disneyland section of the trip." What kind of a curfew was that? 8:00pm? Isn't that kind of early?

* * *

We all got to our rooms and I and Jasper had to share a bed. There's nothing wrong with that, as long as he stays on his side of the bed.

I woke up around 7:00 when Eric and Mike were yelling at each other.

"No Mike, that wasn't cool." Eric said very mad, throwing a pillow at a very confused mike.

"Eric, what happened?" I said, getting up from the uncomfortable hotel bed. I ran my hand through my hair, to try and tame it.

"_Mike_ was having a dream, and kissed me in his sleep." He said while headed to the bathroom to most likely rinse his mouth out.

"It wasn't my fault, I just miss Jessica." Mike said to me.

"You guys are so freaking loud, I'm going to sleep in the hall" Jasper said while raping himself up in the bed's comforter and heading outside.

I rolled my eyes and followed him out of the door. "Jasper, you can't just sleep in the hallway. It's a rule or something." I tried to explain while he was lying on the floor outside our room.

I stood in front of him. "Jasper, I am not leaving early on this trip because you decided to sleep in the hall way. Get up!" I started to drag the blanket off of him.

"Edward stop, just let me sleep." he said while clinging to the blanket for life.

"What are you guys doing out here? I want to sleep!" Alice said while coming out of her room.

Bella followed shortly after her.

"I heard you guys yelling, what's up?" she said, while yawning, and sitting down next to jasper on the floor.

"Mike, and Eric were fighting, and it woke jasper up, so he got up and walked outside, slammed the door and layed down." I tried to explain to them.

"Nice boxers Edward." Alice said while laughing.

I looked down and noticed that was all I was wearing.

I thought it felt a little drafty.

"Can you guys help me get jasper inside so we don't get in trouble and have to leave early on the trip?" I said, looking at Alice. She looked at Bella, who was staring at me.

She nodded and got up.

We all shook jasper, but he wouldn't move.

We tried to lift him, and I grabbed his legs, while they had his arms.

Alice opened up the door, and we all through him in. I closed the door with my foot.

"Lets at least get him close to the bed." Just as I said that, Bella dropped Jasper, causing Alice to drop him, and he hit his head on the floor hard.

He woke up and looked at me; I was still holding his legs.

"Dude, why would you do that to me?" Jasper said while being over dramatic with his hands.

"I didn't drop you, they did." I said while throwing down his legs and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Bella and Alice left the room soon after that, and we all got dressed

We heard Coach Clapp yell 'Ten minutes' while walking down the halls and banging on all the doors.

We got out to the lobby of the hotel with all of our stuff.

We got back on the bus, and I sat next to Jasper this time.

We pulled up in front of Universal Studios, and the bus driver stopped the bus in front of the entrance.

"Everyone have fun at Universal Studios, You did great at Six Flags so were giving you a longer leash." Mr. Banner said while directing us to leave the bus.

We stepped through the entrance of Universal Studios and huddled in a circle. (The four of us.)

"Want to do what we did before?" I suggested to the circle.

"How about we race for it?" Jasper said while walking away from the group.

"Yea We should." Alice said while following him. "And we start NOW!"

Her and Jasper took off running to a random pole in the middle of the walk way.

I looked over at Bella who stared back at me. we both shrugged and started walkaing over ot Jasper and Alice.

"Hah. I. Won." Jasper said while gasping inbetween words.

We started heading over toward Jurrasic park.

* * *

**Yeah, im trying my best on the whole ' making it seem real thing.'**

**talk to you guys later**


	25. Lacey and her gang of people?

not a very put together chapter..

* * *

Jurassic Park was an alright ride.

My part of the Raft/boat thing went down first so I had to go down the drop backwards.

Alice wanted to pick a simple ride, so we went on the tour. The Earthquake and the flood were pretty cool.

My favorite part was with Jaws.

"Okay Edward, pick something a little more exciting." Jasper said, interrupting my thinking.

"I want to ride Revenge of the Mummy." I said while taking off in the direction of the ride.

We were sitting in line when Bella started to whine.

"I don't exactly want to ride this, Come on Jasper." She grabbed Jasper's arm. And he started to leave the line with her.

"No, we can't chicken out on any more rides, ok?" I said grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her back into the line.

"Who said I was chickening out? I just simply think its not going to be much fun." She stated, without looking at me.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before." I still had grasp of her hand.

"You can at least let go of my hand _Eddie._" She said sweet and sarcastically

"We wouldn't want to risk you running away now would we?" I tightened my hold.

"Fine." She slouched slightly, and didn't try to loosen my hold.

Once we got close enough to the ride, I let go of her hand.

The Ride I picked was probably the funnest out of the entire park .We ended up riding it over again.

"You know what I've always wanted to watch? The Shrek 4-D show." Bella said without pausing to let us answer her. We all got ready to watch that show.

When we could see the place across a courtyard, we also saw three girls walking toward our group. We've never seen the before in our lives, one wasn't bad looking.

"Hey." They all said in unison. They stood in a V formation, the two in the back looking at Jasper and the one in the front with all eyes on me.

"Hey, I'm Alice, this is Bella, Jasper and Edward." She pointed to each of us.

The not-bad looking one smiled a feline smile at me.

"I'm Lacey, and this is Amber and Tiffani." She stepped closer to me. "Mind if we join you, we're going to see the shrek show too."

"I don't think we should let anymore people join our group it's getting kind of"- I stated but Alice cut me off.

"I don't think that would be a problem, sure you can join us. Are you guys from a school or something?" She said looking at Lacey with an almost evil grin.

"Yes, Humboldt State University." Amber said, matching Lacey's tone exactly.

I had a sudden shock face. They did not look like they were in college, maybe juniors in high school.

"The show is going to start soon." Bella said, walking toward the open doors that I didn't know we arrived at.

We all sat down in a row, me in between Bella and Lacey.

Bella had a slightly aggravated look on her face.

"What's wrong Bella." I said smoothly, bending my head to where my teeth almost touched her ear.

She jolted her face sideways, lips almost touching mine. I blushed slightly.

"I'm fine Edward." She said turning her head forward, blushing so much more than me.

I didn't exactly pay attention to the show. But when he farted, it smelled rank.

I had my beautiful best friend to my right and the hot college girl to my left, how was I suppose to concentrate.

* * *

We all filed out of the room, and I stopped to tie my shoe. The rest of the group went ahead. 

I finished and was standing to catch back up to them.

Someone caught my arm, and I flexed my muscles.

"Nice muscles Edward." Lacey's high seductive voice filled my ears.

"Thanks?" Is all I could reply? I guess its all paid off with those work outs in spring and fall.

"I think you're really cute, we could have something, _special_." She said, arm still on mine.

She moved her arm slowly to my chest and took a step closer.

"Something _very _special," she said in a "I'm trying way to hard" voice.

"I uh, have a girlfriend Lacey." I said running my hand through my hair and taking a step back form her.

I looked in the direction of the rest of the group and I saw that they stopped, all eyes on me.

"Oh." She pouted.

"sorry." I mumbled while turning on my heel and walking away.

"I had a feeling you were dating the girl with brown hair. What's her name, Bella?" She said loud enough for me to hear walking away.

I blushed at Bella's name.

* * *

"Hey Edward, what did Lacey want." Alice said when I got close enough. 

_Oh good they didn't hear what lacey yelled. Or at least it seems like they don't know._

"She wanted to ask some thing about me. You know, age, favorite color, types of girls." I said coolly.

Bella blushed and looked away when I said 'typed of girls.' I really hope she doesn't know.

"I think were leaving soon." Jasper said, sadly.

* * *

We all got on the bus and started are way toward the Disney land Hotel

* * *

im sorry its so short. :( 

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Everyone is BLAH BLAH BLAHING at me.

And class ahs been busy.

I think I'm moving into a new house soon. So expect a finished story soon.

love, brina


	26. WOOOOOH

ATENTION!!!

FOR ANYONE WHO ACTUALLY LIKES THIS STORY

ITS BEING CONTINUED BY A NEW AUTHOR

IM NOT SURE HOW SHES GONNA DO IT AND I DONT EXACTLY CARE.

BUT GOOD LUCK TO HER AND BE NICE :D


End file.
